A Teacher of Sorts
by FortheLionandLamb
Summary: Bella's hands began to sweat with her nervousness. He was not the old man she had pictured. He caught her eyes and smiled a beautiful crooked smile, making her heart skip a beat. This was not good. / When Bella walked into Forks High School, she didn't expect the beautiful bronze-haired, green-eyed adonis that awaited her. Especially not in the form of a Biology teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: _This is a work of pure fiction. While the plot belongs to me :), everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Thanks for being so generous and letting us amateur authors add a little twist to what's already amazing! _**

**This is my first story, so please, PLEASE go easy on me!**

**To view the outfits (that will be described in the next chapters) go to my profile and click on the links!**

**So, without further adieu, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

I didn't move to Forks to find it. But it's something unavoidable. No matter how far you go, it's sure to find you. No matter how defiant you are. And the more opposed you are to it, the more likely it is to affect you. It's just the way things work. It's just the way _love _works.

~.x.~

Bella looked down and spotted dark swirling grey clouds just under the plane's wing. The plane lowered under the clouds, and heavy raindrops splattered the windows, causing her to frown. The rain made her unhappy simply because she hated every kind of precipitation. She'd been raised for most of her life in dry, sunny Phoenix, Arizona, based on her dislike of the cold and precipitation.

Bella was actually born in Forks, Washington, where her father, Charlie, still currently resided. And back to Forks was exactly where she was headed. Ever since Renee and Charlie had divorced, she had lived with her mother, only visiting Charlie once or twice year.

It wasn't because Bella disliked Charlie that she visited so scarcely; she loved him as much as she loved her mother. She only disliked the unfortunate town that her father resided in. So ever since a few years back, Bella had asked Charlie to come visit her in Phoenix instead. He didn't mind in the least. He deserved to see the dazzling sun, which rarely made an appearance in Forks.

Forks, Washington could be described as the rainiest town in the state of Washington, if not in all of the United States. So one would ask, 'Why was Bella going to visit Forks if she despised it so much?' Well actually Bella was not only visiting, but also moving to the town. The main reason: because her mother, Renee, had met and married Minor League Baseball player, Phil Dwyer.

Bella liked Phil; she thought he would be good for her mother. She believed that moving to live with Charlie would give her mother and Phil the privacy a newly married couple deserved. Bella was a selfless person, and always cared for the feelings of others more than she did for herself.

She stared out the window for what felt like endless amount of time, when really, she was due to land in Port Angeles in a few minute's time. She sighed, wondering if it really was best for her to have moved back to Forks. She decided that Charlie deserved company, and she needed a change for once in her life.

A man, who looked merely a few years older than Bella, turned in his seat and stared at her. She stared back, wondering if her sigh had annoyed him. However that thought was soon dismissed as he smiled and turned back around.

She was left confused, annoyed and slightly dazzled. Dazzled because she hadn't expected to be met with anything like the features he had. His bronze hair was messy, but in a pleasant way that suited him. His face was phenomenal: angular, with a chiseled jaw. His lips and eyebrows made him look serious, until you saw him smile, because his features brightened and you were left with a broken train of thought and an erratic heartbeat. But what had taken her most by surprise were his eyes. They were the most beautiful kind of emerald green she had ever seen, and were fringed with long, thick eyelashes a shade darker than his hair.

Bella composed herself as she sat in Charlie's police cruiser as they drove towards the house from her childhood. Trying hard not to think of the face of the guy on the plane, she strained to distract herself by thinking of many different conversations she could start with Charlie. The car ride was quiet, which was expected because Charlie wasn't the type of man who started conversations. Since Bella was as awkward as Charlie was, the silence remained for about another half-hour.

"Pity the weather didn't improve for your arrival." Said Charlie, catching Bella off-guard. "Uh, um yeah." She replied detachedly, wondering if she should continue the conversation. There was no need, however, as Charlie made another attempt. "So I've already enrolled you to start in Forks High School." He said, glancing over at her as if to make sure it was alright. She nodded. "Thanks." She replied, biting her lip because she'd said another conversation stopping word.

"I saved up a bit of money so I can buy a car." She said, not wanting to arrive on her first day in Charlie's attention grabbing police cruiser. Charlie looked startled. "Oh that's okay, you didn't have to." He replied, smiling at her. She smiled back. "Why not? I wouldn't want you to spend your money on a car for me." She said, because another one of her dislikes was when people spent large amounts of money on her. "Well, I was supposed to keep it a surprise, but I got you a car as a homecoming gift." Charlie said, grinning guiltily as she stared at him incredulously.

"Dad! Thank you, but you know I don't like it when people spend money on me. I'll pay you back for it, I promise." She said, shaking her head at him, but feeling pleased because he'd done something so nice. Charlie chuckled and shook his head back. "Look, a gift is a gift, you don't have to pay me back. I bought it from a friend for a pretty good price, so it's yours." He replied simply.

Bella tried to consider it. "What's the model?" She asked, investigating to see if he was telling the truth. "It's a red Chevy pickup truck." He replied. Bella liked the sound of it, like something she would be interested in. "What's the year?" She asked, still unsure.

Charlie wouldn't meet her curious gaze. He was suddenly _very_ interested in the road ahead. Bella asked again a little louder, now not sure if he'd heard her. "Well it's kind of old." He replied after a while. Bella just stared at him, wondering why he was acting so strange. "How old?" She persisted. Charlie pulled on his collar hotly. "Well it was old even Billy bought it." He said, still not replying with a straight answer.

Bella frowned. "When did he buy it?" She asked. "In 1983." He muttered. Bella couldn't tell if it was a bad thing. "Really, when was it made? I can handle it." She promised, smiling reassuringly. Charlie caved. "It was made somewhere in the 1960's." It _was _old. And before she could get a word in, Charlie was defending the car, saying it was running perfectly, and a whole lot of other facts about the car that Bella couldn't understand.

However, she didn't mind. A car was a car, and at least she didn't have to ride in Charlie's cruiser. He stared at her with an unsure look on his face. He was done protesting and defending, and was obviously waiting for a reaction. Bella simply smiled at him. "Okay. Thank you again Charlie. It'll be perfect." She reassured him, as they finally pulled up to the house after the hour-long drive.

In front of the house was the huge red beat-up pickup truck. It was a little rusty and faded, and definitely looked aged, but as Bella ran up the driveway to admire the car, she noticed the interior had new clean leather, and even all the mirrors and headlights and the windshield looked new as well. Bella stared at the truck happily, and then was startled as a deep voice sounded from behind her.

Standing about 2 feet away was a boy who looked a year or two younger than her. He was tall and lanky with a russet skin-tone and dark eyes which looked warm and inviting. Bella stared at him. "D'you like it?" He asked again, smiling at her. She looked at him, confused. "Who are you?" She asked, blurting the words out as soon as they'd come to her mind.

He chuckled. "Jacob Black." He said, and the name had a familiar ring to it, but Bella couldn't remember where she'd heard the name before. A man in a wheelchair who had the same russet skin and dark eyes, wheeled up the driveway with Charlie, the two of them grinning and chatting heartily. They stopped close to where Bella and Jacob were standing. "Like it?" Charlie asked. Bella nodded. "Love it." The man in the wheelchair chuckled. "Well thank you for getting it out of our way. Since I'm unable to drive and Jake's too young, it was nice of you guys to buy it. I'm glad you like it." He said. So _that_ was Billy.

Bella smiled at him kindly. "Thank you. You made life a whole lot easier for me."

Billy laughed, a knowing twinkle in his eye. "Don't want to get caught coming out of the cruiser, right?" He nodded his head in the direction of Charlie's police-mobile. "Might scare away the boys."

Bella turned pink with embarrassment but laughed nonetheless. "More like I'm not one for attention. But now that you mentioned scaring the boys away, going in the cruiser doesn't sound so bad." She replied, smiling.

Billy looked at Charlie as if to say '_See? You've got nothing to worry about._' Bella raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Charlie chuckled, looking sheepish. "I was a little worried, with you being a teenage girl and all. I mean there are boys and parties and stuff. But it looks as if I don't have to worry too much."

Bella smiled at her father in agreement, praying that he was right.

~.x.~

Jacob and his father hadn't stayed for long. Charlie dropped them off at their house on the reserve since they had no transportation to get back home. This gave Bella some time to be alone with her thoughts, and for that she was grateful.

She dragged her bags up to her room, which looked just as she'd remembered it. Except the bed had gotten larger over time and her father had added a new desk, computer and phone (of course all the wires were safely stapled away since Bella was cursed with the awful fate of being a klutz).

But the pale yellow walls, the white window curtains and the faded blue window seat were still the same. Bella's small bookshelf was unmoved and full of battered old copies of her favourite classics. Her old wooden dresser and vanity were untouched and the rocking chair in the corner of the room was still intact. Bella reminisced the times when Charlie would hold her on his lap and read her a story, or rock her to sleep, leaving her feeling safe and sound in his arms.

Bella heard the sound of a throat clearing in the doorway and quickly turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway, an identical reminiscent look on his face. "Hope you enjoy it here, Bells. I tried to make it as comfortable for you as I could. I'll be downstairs if you need me." He said, retreating from the room before she could get the chance to thank him.

Bella sat on her bed, trying to prevent her tears from overflowing. Charlie was being so kind and helpful, yet she was still feeling out of place. The weather was miserable, the surrounding area was too green and she missed her mother.

Bella loved Charlie, but as much as she loved him, she did not want to be there.

~.x.~

Bella spent the night tossing and turning, listening to the sound of the rain pounding on her window and hoping Charlie couldn't hear her crying.

He was leaving for work when she appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked up, observed her miserable appearance, opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and decided not to speak.

"Morning." Bella greeted him, forcing a smile on her face. "Good morning." He replied, scratching his head nervously.

Bella opened the fridge to discover it was nearly empty. She turned to look at Charlie curiously. He was grinning sheepishly again. "I usually go out to eat, or have dinner at Sue's or Billy's." He explained.

Bella smiled. "I'll go buy groceries tonight. Renee let me take cooking classes. I can cook us dinner from now on." She told him. This would be her own little way of reciprocating Charlie's kindness.

"If it's not a bother to you, that would be great. But I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight. To uh, celebrate your return." He said, shrugging embarrassedly.

Bella nodded, grateful for his kindness. "That would be lovely, dad. And I love cooking, so just as long as you stay out of my way in the kitchen, we've got a deal." She replied, stretching out her hand.

Charlie shook it, chuckling. "Just as long as you don't cook like your mother." He said, prompting laughter from Bella. "I cooked for Renee and Phil, too." She said, before realizing her mistake in mentioning her mother's new husband.

Charlie looked a little sad before he cleared his throat and grabbed his coat from the rack beside the door. "I might be a little late coming home from work. Is it okay if we meet at the diner at around 7?" He asked.

Bella nodded.

"The directions are on the fridge. I'll see you later. Have a good day at school, kiddo." Charlie said, giving her one last smile before leaving for work.

Bella grabbed a deep red apple from the fruit bowl and grabbed her backpack from its place on one of the kitchen chairs. She decided that it was time for her to stop feeling sorry for herself, and actually try to make the most out of her new life in Forks.

~.x.~

Bella pulled up the hood of her black windbreaker, glad that the dark jacket made her blend in with the student body. All throughout the morning she'd been approached by almost everyone in her grade.

Everyone was curious about the new girl. Apparently when you're from Arizona you're supposed to have light hair, bright eyes and tanned skin. They couldn't be any more far off as Bella had plain brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and was so pale, she liked to joke that she was part albino.

"Hey Isabella! New girl!" Bella didn't have to turn around to know that it was the voice of overly friendly Mike Newton, who made it his business to be in Bella's business.

He had blue eyes, gelled spiky blonde hair and a baby face. He was annoying, but very helpful; if it weren't for him, Bella wouldn't have made it to most of her morning classes.

"Hey Mike." Bella greeted him, trying to be enthusiastic.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us right now." He said, smiling. By us he was referring to Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. All of them had been in Bella's previous classes, and they had been pretty friendly for the most part.

Bella nodded and followed them down to the cafeteria.

When they reached the cafeteria, Bella scanned the room, taking in the obvious separation between different 'cliques'. She bought a bottle of lemonade and a sandwich before settling down at the table in between Angela and Mike. Bella enjoyed Angela's quiet company, and felt safest beside her.

Mike was currently ogling and talking to Jessica's chest. She had sat next to him, and on other side of her was Lauren, sitting with one leg over the other and studying her nails with boredom. Beside Lauren was Tyler (who Bella had noticed wore a football jersey but was not sitting at the table obviously meant for jocks). Then beside Tyler was a guy named Eric Yorkie (who kept sneaking peeks at Bella every so often), and in between Eric and Angela sat a quiet boy named Ben Cheney.

The table sat 8 people and was circular, so everyone could see each other.

Bella turned to Angela. "Why isn't Tyler sitting with that table?" Bella asked quietly, gesturing to the loudest table in the room. There was a bunch of big teenage boys in football jerseys, laughing and cheering as another football jersey-clad guy looked as if he were trying to swallow a hamburger whole.

"Oh. Well, those guys are much more rowdy than Tyler. Despite his initial appearance and 'jock status', he's actually a nice, smart guy." Angela replied, smiling. Bella nodded understandingly.

She turned her head slightly to notice Jessica glaring at her, before Jessica turned her attention back to Mike. Bella turned back to Angela. "What's wrong with her?" She asked, careful to keep her voice extremely low. Although, it wasn't as if Jessica could hear her voice over the noise of the cafeteria. For a small school, the people made an incredible amount of noise.

"Well…" Angela trailed off awkwardly. Bella stared at her, willing her to continue speaking. "Well, you see, as the new girl you attract a lot of attention right? And well, Mike is giving you a lot of attention. More than he's giving Jessica."

Bella highly doubted that, as she spied Mike still having a staring competition with Jessica's chest.

"And Jessica really likes Mike, so I guess she- she feels threatened by you, or something. Really, many girls must feel threatened by you. You're something new, something… different." Bella tried to protest against Angela's words. She didn't regard herself as the type of girl that other girls should feel threatened by.

"No way. If Jessica wants to be with him, she can. I don't want to get involved with anyone. I didn't come here to steal anyone's boyfriends or anything." Bella whispered furiously, feeling outraged that people were thinking that.

"I know, Bella. But you couldn't help it even if you tried." Angela said quietly, looking sympathetic. She turned back to her book and continued to read silently.

Bella sunk in her seat, distracting herself by staring at the scratches in the surface of the table. She couldn't wait to get out of the cafeteria and to her Biology class. In Phoenix, Bella took AP Biology because she loved the subject immensely. She tried to remember the name of the Forks High Biology teacher, but was unsuccessful. All she remembered was that it was an old name, so the teacher was probably old and boring. Nevertheless, she was convinced she was going to enjoy the class.

The lunch bell finally rang, and Bella practically jumped out of her seat to rush to Biology. She quickly walked down the halls to find the room, forgetting that Mike wanted to walk there with her since he was going to be in that class as well. She got lost twice, but managed to find the room, just seconds before the start of class bell.

Bella sat at an empty lab table; all the students were already paired up with partners and since the class had an odd number of people, she was left to work alone.

She waited patiently for their teacher to walk in. He was running about 5 minutes late. She craned her neck to the back of the class to stare at the clock on the wall. When she turned back around to look at the front, the teacher was there, smiling at the class.

Bella's hands began to sweat with her nervousness. He was not the old man she had pictured.

He caught her eyes and smiled a beautiful crooked smile, making her heart skip a beat.

_This was not good._

* * *

**You already know what this is about! ;) So what do you think? Leave me a little review? :) And please, no flamers.  
****  
Love you readers always,**

_x- Bings._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_**Ze plot belongs to me, but ze ozzer rights go to Stephanie Meyer. **

**So I've decided to change the writing style of this story from Narrator to Character Point of View (or POV as many of you know it). If the change makes your reading experience less likeable, don't be afraid to tell me! I want you readers to enjoy yourselves while reading. :)**

**_And now, le story! Enjoy, mes amis :D_**

* * *

**~.x.~**

**BELLA POV**

Oh but he was beautiful.

I took in his dishevelled bronze hair, the stunning angular features of his face, the way his long eyelashes were a shade darker than his hair, and couldn't help but focus on how his beautiful eyes were. They were an impossible shade of forest-green, a green that could be seen all the way from where I was sitting.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd seen him somewhere before.

"If you haven't noticed yet, we have a new student." He said in his velvety, beautiful voice, gesturing to me.

I felt myself blush crimson as everyone turned to give me a quick once-over as if they hadn't previously gawked at me in the hallways.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and I will be your grade 12 Biology teacher for the rest of the year." I was shocked by how informal he was being. Did he allow students to call him by his first name?

"According to my list you are…" I watched as he scanned the class attendance sheet for an unfamiliar name. "Isa-"

"Bella. Um, I prefer Bella." I interjected, immediately embarrassed that I'd interrupted him. But Edward looked the least bit disconcerted. "Alright. Bella it is." He replied, smiling his crooked smile and sending my heart into a frenzy, _yet again. _

"You may call me Edward, or Mr. Cullen if that makes you uncomfortable. But please refrain from calling me Eddie, Eduardo, I guess Mr. C is fine, but definitely not E-Dawg." The class laughed. I gave him a weak smile.

"We're just starting Unit 4 which is encompasses Molecular Genetics." Edward informed me. I nodded in reply. I knew this.

"If you'll kindly begin handing out the microviewers." Edward said to Mike. Edward then began handing out sheets. "Please complete these with your partners. It should be quite simple. If you need help feel free to ask for it. And don't forget to use your textbooks; they could come of great use to you."

I reached out my hand to accept the worksheet that Edward was handing me and accidentally brushed his hand with mine. It took all my energy not to jump away from the contact; it was as if an electric current had passed through us. I wondered if he'd felt it too, or if I was just imagining things.

"Th-thanks." I stammered, immediately setting the sheet down on my desk and not meeting his eyes.

He smiled warmly at me before he finished handing out the other sheets and went back to his desk. "Don't worry if you can't complete the sheets today. We'll be working on them tomorrow as well. If you noticed, it says 'in your notes, sketch what you see on this slide'. I'm expecting to see detailed drawings, not kindergartener finger painting." Edward instructed, looking at Mike fake-sternly.

I let out a quiet laugh at this, meeting Edward's amused eyes with my own. I blushed for the umpteenth time this morning and looked down at my paper, willing my heart to calm down.

A few moments later, a voice piped up. "Oh _Edward._ I need help with this."

I registered the owner of the simpering voice before I even looked up. I hadn't noticed Jessica and Lauren sitting behind Mike and Eric. I watched in disgust as Jessica adjusted her obviously surgically altered boobs.

For a millisecond, Edward looked as though he was bracing himself, before he got up from his desk and walked over to Jessica. I smiled as he looked directly at the paper and not at Jessica face (or boobs).

"What is it you need help with?" He asked, staring hard at the paper.

After vainly attempting to get him to look at her, Jessica gave up. "Oh it's the DNA Molecules." She said in her annoying voice. I knew Jessica hadn't looked over the sheet once.

I looked down at my own sheet. I had already completed the first two sections, and Jessica hadn't even completed the first sentence.

I watched with fascination as Edward explained the DNA molecules as best as he could. Edward looked up and caught my eyes and smiled when he noticed that I was looking. I blushed and quickly returned to working, feeling embarrassed for staring so much. I just couldn't get over how attractive he was. _And intelligent, and helpful and caring and-_ How could I have come to such conclusions just by watching him for a couple of moments?

I tried to shake Edward from my thoughts, but it was proving to be difficult, as he had come over to sit on the stool next to me. He peered down at my work, looking impressed.

"Wow. You've completed quite a bit more than everyone else." He stated, still impressed.

I smiled back and tried not to blush. "I've done this before." I replied.

Edward looked at me inquisitively.

"I was in AP Biology in Phoenix. My old teacher had us work way ahead of schedule." I explained, trying not to sound as if I were showing off.

"That's great; your other notes could come in handy." He replied. He was about to get up and go back to his desk, but instead sat down again.

"You know, Phoenix is a beautiful place. Compared to Forks, at least. What urged you to move?" Edward asked, sounding genuinely curious. I hoped he hadn't noticed my face fall at the mention of my previous home. "Of course, you don't have to tell me." He said quickly. "I was just wondering why anyone would _want_ to move to Forks."

I grinned, so he _had_ noticed. "I sort of sent myself here. My mother got remarried so… you know."

Edward thought for a second. "Oh. You don't like her new husband." He replied, his remark more like a statement than a question.

"No." I responded, smiling softly. "He's a really nice guy, and he makes my mother happy. I just thought I should give them some space. Some time to be a newly married couple without having a teenage girl in the way." I said, finding my reasons rational.

Edward looked impressed yet again. "Selfless and intelligent. You may be my favourite student already." He joked, winking at me.

I laughed, trying to ignore the butterfly feelings in my stomach.

~.x.~

**EDWARD POV**

I boarded the flight home from Seattle to Port Angeles, excited to finally be coming home. I knew Emmett would be waiting for me at the airport in his monster jeep. Carlisle, no doubt would be working at the hospital, and Esme would be at a client's house, trying to help better the interior of their house.

The time I'd spent in Alaska had been… interesting, to say the least. Let's just say I wasn't too keen on returning there again.

I was thinking about my strange trip when I heard a sigh come from the girl sitting behind me. Her sigh was a mix of anxious, doubtful, scared, worried and sad. I turned around to smile at her, hoping it would cheer her up.

When my eyes met hers, all I could do was stare. She had long, thick brown hair, pale skin, a heart-shaped face and striking chocolate brown eyes. But it was the way her beautiful heart-shaped face was framed by her luscious hair, which held hints of mahogany. The way her pale skin was smooth and unblemished, and her cheeks rosy. The way her gorgeous light brown eyes, framed with thick, long eyelashes, had a certain depth to them, a depth that could not be described by mere words. It was in the small details that she was incredibly beautiful.

I forced her a quick smile and turned back around in my seat. I didn't want to stare at her confused, beautiful face any longer; she would probably think I was some weird creep.

I didn't turn to stare at her for the remainder of the flight. The last look I got of her was when she was getting off of the plane and walking through the airport and out into the rain. She was awaited by a kind of young-looking man, who was undoubtedly her father.

He took her bags and put them in the back of the police cruiser. I recognized him; he was Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police of Forks. I knew he had a daughter but I didn't know she'd be so… _grown up, beautiful, sexy…_ I rolled my eyes at myself.

"SO, _Eddie_, you ready to resume teaching?" Emmett's loud, booming voice startled me from my obsession.

"Mhm." I replied, following him to his jeep and shoving my suitcase in the trunk.

"How was Alaska?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "Interesting, I guess." I answered, not wanting to relive the events. "What have you been doing while I was gone?" I tried to change the subject as quickly as I could.

If Emmett noticed my diversion, he didn't let on. "Oh well, I've been _doing_ Rosalie Hale. It's... it's getting pretty of serious. I actually like her." He said. I pretended I didn't notice his faint blush. He was definitely lovesick. _  
_

I felt a small pang of jealousy. Judging by the look on Emmett's face, this one was a keeper. I hadn't been in a relationship since high school. Which, come to think of it, wasn't so long ago. Either way, I'd never had a serious relationship in my life. Girls usually liked only three things about me: my looks, my money and my reputation. And I know, many guys would kill for what I had, but I'd rather not have it all and just have a girl love me for _me_ and not my material possessions. So I stayed away from serious dating. I was 23; I still had a good few years to spare before I had to get settled down.

~.x.~

I was running late, but I knew my class wouldn't mind; they were used to it by now. When I entered the class, there was a new girl sitting at the usually empty lab table near the back of the class. I wondered if I was the only who found it weird that she had transferred in the middle of the school year.

The girl's head was turned away from the front; she was looking at the clock and jiggling her foot impatiently. When she turned her head back to look at the front, I had to compose myself. It was the beautiful girl from the plane_._ Closer up I realized she looked mature compared to the rest of the students in the class. As if the time she'd spent on earth aged her in a way differently than others.

I was taken aback by the feelings that arose in me when I saw her. I was almost… _nervous._ I caught her eyes and smiled as best as I could, without looking like a pedophile. She smiled back hesitantly, her cheeks staining a dark pink.

I looked at the rest of the class, hoping they hadn't noticed my open staring at the girl. They probably hadn't, since they were doing the same thing. I knew I shouldn't be feeling so attracted to a student, but I couldn't help myself. If I had a type, she would be it.

I ignored Jessica Stanley, who was boring her eyes into my face, probably trying to send me a "seducing" wink my way yet again. I blamed the teenage hormones. These girls didn't know what they were thinking at this age.

"If you haven't noticed yet, we have a new student." I said, pointing her out by gesturing to her. But the students obviously already had noticed.

Bella blushed again, a crimson colour that actually complimented her face. I watched as everyone turned to stare at her. Sensing her discomfort, I tried to turn the attention towards myself again.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and I will be your grade 12 Biology teacher for the rest of the year." I think I was the only teacher who allowed my students to call me by my first name. It probably had to do with the fact that I was the only teacher who was only 6 years older than my students.

"According to my list you are…" I scanned the attendance sheet until I found _Swan._ So her name was _Isabella._ "Isa-"

"Bella." She interjected. "Um, I prefer Bella." She was blushing again, from embarrassment. She was probably embarrassed for interrupting me, but I didn't mind in the least. "Alright. Bella it is." I replied, smiling at her.

"You may call me Edward, or Mr. Cullen if that makes you uncomfortable. But please refrain from calling me Eddie, Eduardo, I guess Mr. C is fine, but definitely not E-Dawg." The class laughed despite the fact that they had already heard this speech when I said it at the beginning of the year. Bella smiled weakly.

"We're just starting Unit 4 which is encompasses Molecular Genetics." I told her. She nodded, her eyes lighting up as if the words were familiar to her.

"If you'll kindly begin handing out the microviewers." I instructed Mike. I wanted him moving. He was looking at Bella a little_ too_ much for my liking. I proceeded to hand out the worksheets. "Please complete these with your partners. It should be quite simple. If you need help feel free to ask for it. And don't forget to use your textbooks; they could come of great use to you."

When Bella accepted her sheet from me, our hands brushed. Even if it was for the briefest moment, I felt as though an electric current had passed through us. I paused.

"Th-thanks." Bella stammered, not looking at me. I tried to smile at her but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

I continued handing out the sheets as if I hadn't felt anything. As if my heart wasn't beating irregularly from the mere brushing of hands with one of my students.

"Don't worry if you can't complete the sheets today. We'll be working on them tomorrow as well. If you noticed, it says 'in your notes, sketch what you see on this slide'. I'm expecting to see detailed drawings, not kindergartener finger painting." I looked at Mike sternly; knowing kindergartener finger paintings were exactly what I was going to receive from him.

The sound Bella beautiful laughter reached my ears, making me feel… elated? Our eyes met and I smiled at her. Her lips curled upwards in a smile before she blushed and ducked her head again. It was almost as if she were teasing me: giving me glimpses of her beautiful face before ducking out of sight. Before I could obsess too much over her, a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh _Edward._ I need help with this."

I recognized Jessica's annoying voice and grimaced. I braced myself before getting up and going over to help her. I focused directly on her paper. Although it was difficult because no matter whom they belonged to, surgically altered boobs were hard to ignore.

"What is it you need help with?" I asked, trying to keep my impatience out of my voice.

Jessica stared at me for a while before realizing I wasn't going to make eye contact with her. "Oh it's the DNA Molecules." She said in her nasally, high-pitched voice. I doubted that she'd even looked at the sheet.

I was explaining the molecules to Jessica, when I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked up and caught Bella staring, looking fascinated. I smiled at her and yet again, blush coloured her cheeks and she looked away so that she could continue working. I wanted to stare into her light, warm, chocolate-brown eyes forever. _No you don't. Stop thinking about her like that. _

But the voices in my head held no influence over my actions. I ignored Jessica, feeling as though I had helped her more than enough, and went to go sit on the empty stool beside Bella. I looked at her sheet, wondering if she needed help. Maybe that was why I caught her looking my way so often. But then again, I wouldn't have caught her if I weren't looking myself.

She'd already finished two sections and was almost done the third- almost half of the assignment, when everyone was still struggling on the second.

"Wow. You've completed quite a bit more than everyone else." I stated, impressed.

Bella smiled, finally meeting my eyes and not blushing. "I've done this before." She replied.

"I was in AP Biology in Phoenix. My old teacher had us work way ahead of schedule." She continued, impressing me further.

"That's great; your other notes could come in handy." I told her. She looked at her sheet for a little and then at me, and I was worried I was bothering her so I got up, then thought better and sat down. She hadn't technically said anything about my presence being annoying.

"You know, Phoenix is a beautiful place. Compared to Forks, at least. What urged you to move?" I asked. Her face fell sadly, and I instantly regretted opening my mouth. "Of course, you don't have to tell me." I said quickly, trying to recover her smile. "I was just wondering why anyone would _want_ to move to Forks."

Bella grinned and instantly I felt relief. "I sort of sent myself here. My mother got remarried so… you know." Of course, teenage girls. The dreaded 'I hate my stepfather because he makes my mother act different'. Didn't their parents' happiness mean anything to them?

"Oh. You don't like her new husband." I suggested.

"No." Bella protested quickly, smiling softly. "He's a really nice guy, and he makes my mother happy. I just thought I should give them some space. Some time to be a newly married couple without having a teenage girl in the way."

It took a lot of strength for me not to drop to one knee and propose to the girl. Well, not literally. But was there anyone on earth as selfless and beautiful as her? "Selfless and intelligent. You may be my favourite student already." I told her, winking. I regretted it instantly, trying to convince myself that I wasn't flirting, just being friendly.

Bella laughed, probably thinking I was joking around. But I wasn't.

I wanted her more than anyone I'd ever met. I knew that I didn't know much about her, but I wanted to get to know her.

The only problem was, I knew I could never have her.

**~.x~**

* * *

**Poor boy. Me thinks he's fallen head over heels. After spending not even an hour with her!  
Psychos these days. But then again, I've never been in love, so I don't know what it feels like.  
But I heard, when you know, you know. You know?**

**PLEASE leave a review! Whether it's constructive criticism, or support and encouragement (or love!), please let me know your thoughts on this story! It'll get better, trust me. ;)**

**I must thank you repeatedly for putting up with my nonsense, and especially for reading this far!  
I owe you readers the world, don't I? I guess more chapters will have to do. (If they're good enough)  
Over and out,**

_x- Bings. _

**PS. I'm still lovin you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **_I don't own anything but the plot. _

**I just need to mention that every time I read your reviews, I smile. I smile _the_ BIGGEST smile in the world. Usually I wish for a required amount of reviews for me to update another chapter, but F that, all of your reviews were so touching, I felt the need to write ASAP.**

**On to a new topic, I HAVE A NEW BETA, MormaTheMormo. So the rest of the chapters I write will be better than the originals, _guaranteed. _;)**

**And now, what you've all been waiting for! Here is the third chapter of _A Teacher of Sorts. _**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

When I walked into Spanish class this morning, I wasn't expecting to add a new friend to my list that consisted of barely a handful of people. But there she was, bright and chipper, as if it wasn't another bland morning of school and work.

I sat down in the seat I had sat in yesterday, and she sat beside me, smiling at me expectantly. "Um… hi?" I said, hoping I didn't sound too rude.

"Hi. I'm Alice." She replied, her bright blue eyes twinkling.

"I'm Bella." I told her, as if she didn't already know that.

"I like your sweater. It really compliments your features." Alice said, inspecting my plain, navy blue hoodie. "Of course, I would never wear it, but it suits you. You're really pretty, I bet you could rock any look." She said, smiling excitedly.

I blushed as I thanked her. She was really pretty too, if not one of the most beautiful people I'd ever met. Her layered pitch-black hair was styled so that it stuck out like wings, her makeup was flawless and her clothes flattered her petite figure perfectly.

"So how are you liking Forks? It's a bit blah, but if you know the right people, it could be the best place ever." Alice laughed, her laughter tinkling like bells. It was a rather beautiful sound.

"It's alright. I haven't been out much since I got here, so I can't judge the place." I replied as truthfully as I could. I didn't exactly want to admit that I hated it here and that I cried myself to sleep almost every night.

As if she knew, her face looked a little sad. "It'll get better, trust me." She said.

I simply shrugged.

"Want to have lunch with me and my friends? I know it's all straightforward and everything, but I have a feeling that we're going to have an awesome friendship." She grinned cheerfully. She had really straight white teeth.

I pondered the thought of having lunch with strange, energetic Alice. It wouldn't hurt to get to know her better if we were going to become friends. "Sure." I responded, smiling.

~.x.~

So there I sat, at a table with Alice and her friend Rosalie. If beautiful was a person, it would probably take the form of Rosalie Hale. Her blonde hair was the perfect shade of gold, her eyes ocean blue, her skin was unblemished and glowing as if she'd just left the beach, and she had a body _models_ would be jealous of. She had a certain 'Californian' beauty to her, whereas Alice had more of a 'chic' beauty.

Of course Rosalie was dating Emmett McCarthy, the quarterback of the school's football team. Despite his large muscles and intimidating size, Emmett wasn't scary. I think it was happiness in his light blue eyes and his cute dimples that made him less least frightening. Well, that and the fact that he acted like a large teddy bear. But he was without a doubt handsome, and his dark, curly hair was definitely a factor. Together, Rosalie and him were a match made in heaven.

Lunch was more interesting than it had been the day before. Except the eyes were starting to bug me. I could feel the students curious and incredulous stares bore into the back of my head. It seemed as though nobody could accept the fact that _Alice Brandon_ and _Rosalie Hale_ had invited plain and simple_ Bella Swan_ to sit at their table.

Alice looked over and spied me looking around at the cafeteria self-consciously. "Ignore them, Bella. They're just jealous." She said, winking at me and smiling.

I smiled back half-heartedly. "I guess."

"Sooo? Have any guys caught your eye lately?" Alice asked, nudging me suggestively and effectively changing the mood. Immediately Rosalie looked over, her smile mirroring Alice's.

I blushed and looked at the table, avoiding their eyes. "No. Well, not really." I replied quietly.

"Oh come on, Bella. There's a difference between 'no' and 'not really'." Rosalie said, grinning.

I tried to stop myself from grinning back but it wasn't working. "I can't. You guys are going to think I'm really messed up."

But Alice and Rosalie were having none of my protesting. "'Fess up, Bellaaa, you can't hide anything from us." Alice sang, tapping my nose.

I sighed, trying to brace myself for their horrified and disgusted reactions. "I kinda think… You know Mr. Cullen? Well, Edward, actually. He's pretty good-looking. I mean, for a grown man. You know?" My speech was so fragmented; I wondered if Alice and Rosalie had even understood what I was trying to say.

"Mr. Cullen? Oh he is one extremely fine piece of ass, if you ask me." Alice said loudly. I blushed even more and prayed that nobody overheard her.

"I'd definitely do him." Rosalie added, winking at me. Then she shuddered. "Oh that's gross, I just thought about doing my boyfriend's brother."

"Hold on a second." Alice said quickly. "You mean to tell us that Emmett is brothers with _Edward Cullen_?" She asked, disbelievingly. I was having a hard time believing it myself.

"It's Emmett McCarthy-_Cullen._ Emmett decided to keep his mother's last name, especially because Edward became a teacher here and Emmett was going to get unwanted attention." Rosalie answered matter-of-factly.

"Why would Emmett receive unwanted attention?" I asked, confused.

"Oh come on, you're not the only one who's noticed how _devastatingly handsome_ Edward is." Rosalie stopped to shudder again. "Well anyways, if girls knew that Emmett was Edward's brother, they'd definitely use him to get the inside scoop on Edward." Rosalie finished, as if it were obvious.

I nodded. It sounded like something Jessica would have tried.

"You know he's only 23? They offered him a job here as soon as he was fresh out of teacher's college." Rosalie said. It looked like Alice already knew, but it was news to me.

"_23_? That's a bit young to be a teacher. How do they know that he knows what he's talking about?" I asked, crossing my arms and frowning.

Alice giggled. "You're only saying that because he's off-limits."

"Well yes." I admitted. "But doesn't he have other things to do while he's young?" _Like sleeping in my bed?_ I sighed.

"He probably has things on the side. I mean seriously, a beautiful guy like him? He _must_ have women desperately falling over him." Alice said, looking at me sympathetically.

I was about to get protective when Rosalie replied. "Actually, from what I've heard from Emmett, Edward's not seeing anyone. Something about women coming after him for his looks and money." She grinned amusedly.

"Money?" I asked. From what I heard, teachers didn't get paid enough for people to come after their money.

"The Cullens are _loaded._ I'm talking massive mansions with immense lawns, black-tie cocktail parties, charity balls and extreme extravaganzas. They are sophisticated rich, from both their parents' inheritance and their father's job as one of the world's leading doctors/surgeons." Rosalie got really animated when describing their richness.

Alice and I had identical dumbfounded faces.

"But I don't care about his money." I finally said. I liked him before I found out he was rich. He could be living on the street for all I cared. As long as he was still himself, I would have feelings for him. _You only _just_ met him._ I tried to remind myself.

"Bella, do you really like Edward? Like are you serious about him, or is it just a crush?" Alice asked slowly, as if she were thinking hard.

I blushed and fiddled with my fingers, pretending to think about it. But I knew the answer; I was practically in love with him.

I guess my silence said everything, because Alice smiled softly at me.

"We need to come up with a plan to get him to notice you. No offense Bella, but your look screams 'I want to be invisible'. Not that you don't look good, you just need to look _better_." Alice thought to herself for a minute. "I have just the idea." She exchanged a look with Rosalie.

I was beginning to feel worried. Something told me I wasn't going to like this plan.

~.x.~

"Alright guys. I want you to take out the worksheets from yesterday, and continue working on them today. If you don't finish by the end of the class, you are welcome to come back here after school to finish it. I'll only be here for forty-five minutes afterschool, so finish as much as you can right now. Mike, the microviewers and slides, thank you."

I listened to Edward speak, letting his beautiful voice flow around me. I could listen to him talk all day.

"Bella? Aren't you going to take out your worksheet?" Edward asked. I hadn't noticed that he walked over.

I blushed and nodded, unable to open my mouth without a rush of incomprehensible words spilling out. He turned my brain to mush.

I pulled the worksheet out of my bag and waited for Mike to hand me a microviewer and slide. "So, uh, Bella, I was wondering if-" "Finish handing out the microviewers and slides and go back to your seat, Newton." Edward, who sounded quite exasperated, interrupted Mike.

I let out a sigh of relief as Mike moved on to the next pair. It sounded as if Mike was trying to ask me out. I shuddered at the thought of going out with overeager Mike.

I looked up at Edward and smiled at him gratefully. He raised his eyebrows and smiled back, amused.

Blushing, I went back to my work, hoping Jessica hadn't noticed our exchange. She had eyes like a hawk when it came to Edward. The girl was _obsessed_.

Edward sat at his desk for most of the class, only getting up to help students who raised their hands. I found myself wishing that he would come and sit beside me and talk to me like he had the day before, but there was no such luck. I then decided it was time I took things into my own hands.

I was careful to do everything on the worksheet except for the last section, that way I could come back afterschool and talk to him. Instead, I took out my English homework and finished it. I had just put it away when Edward came up to me to look at my worksheet, 5 minutes before the end of class bell was to ring.

"I must say I'm surprised, Ms. Swan. I thought you would have finished by now." He said, his green eyes twinkling.

I smiled. "You overestimated my abilities. I think I need a little bit of help with the last section. I guess I'll have to come back afterschool to finish it." I replied sighing sadly, as if it was the last thing I wanted to do.

Edward grinned. "I guess you will."

He walked away and began to collect the worksheets from everyone. I noticed that he hadn't collected worksheets from Jessica, myself and two other girls. Damn. I guess I wasn't the only one who'd thought of it. Jessica looked just as disappointed as I did when she realized this as well.

When the bell rang, I made sure I was the last to leave the class, although Jessica sure seemed as though she were taking her time. "Bye, Edward." She simpered before off traipsing off to her next class.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Did she really think she was hot stuff?

Edward caught my eye. "Don't forget to come back afterschool. I want that worksheet completed and handed in." He said, pretending to sound stern.

I smiled. "I won't." I replied, heading for the door.

"Oh and Bella?" He called after me.

I turned around to look at him. "Mhm?"

He looked a little anxious before he opened and closed his mouth, preparing to say something. He settled on a smile. "Never mind." He answered, turning to organize papers at his desk.

I shook my head in confusion and walked away, smiling so much my jaw hurt. Even though he hadn't said anything, he still made my day.

~.x.~

I took the ice pack off of the top of my head, ready to get back in the game. We were starting the volleyball unit, my least favourite unit of all. Angela was my partner, and luckily she was good at it, so she did all the work. "I want to get back in the game." I told our gym teacher; so angry I was seeing red.

Jessica _accidentally_ spiked the ball so that it bounced off of my head. The gym class had already discovered my lack of coordination and balance, and knew not to pass the ball to me. Jessica and Lauren took advantage of this and sent the ball my way whenever possible.

The teacher nodded, approving of my determination.

Lauren served the ball my way and with a leap of faith, I jumped into the air and hit the ball as hard as I could in the direction of Jessica. I ended up falling, but Jessica ended up with a bloody nose and bruised forehead.

A whistle was blown as the teacher and Lauren ran to Jessica, who was crying on the floor. The rest of the class looked uninterested, and kept shooting me approving smiles. Angela looked impressed. "I'm pretty sure half of the class has always wanted to do that." She whispered, smiling.

I was about to respond when the teacher strode up to me, looking angry, but not as angry as I thought she should be. "Why would you do that? Now I have to give you detention." She said quietly, looking disappointed. "Get back to your games." She barked to the rest of the class.

"Swan, 30 minutes of detention after school. _Today._"

I gaped at her. "No, Miss, please not today. I'm busy after school. I'll come tomorrow. Just please, not today." I begged.

She shook her head. "Today. That's that. I'm sorry Bella, but you shouldn't have targeted Jessica like that." She apologized before going to supervise the class.

I sat on the bleachers as far from Jessica and Lauren as possible, and sulked for the rest of the class. This was _so_ not fair. Jessica hit me too, shouldn't that count for anything? I crossed my arms and turned around. Angela came to sit beside me, but thankfully said nothing. I sighed and waited for my detention, wishing Alice and Rosalie were here to defend my case.

~.x.~

**EDWARD POV**

Jessica, Emily and Madison had already completed their worksheets and left. Of course I'd helped Jessica finish hers first; the sooner she was gone, the better. Emily and Madison finished soon after, and I was left alone, wondering if Bella was ever going to show up. If she didn't I would have to give her a zero, no exceptions.

I said I'd be there for 45 minutes, and 30 of those minutes had already passed. I shuffled some papers around my desk. Bella had purposely not completed her worksheet, and she _still_ didn't show up. What game was she playing?

I grinned, remembering her pull out her English work in the middle of class, leaving that one section of her Biology worksheet untouched. She was so focused; she hadn't noticed me watching her. And she looked so gorgeous in her navy blue sweater. It made her skin look like cream and roses, and her chocolate-brown eyes even lighter.

I wondered why she wanted to stay behind. Did she want to see me as much as I wanted to see her?

My thoughts were interrupted by none other than Bella herself, gasping for breath. She looked as though she had been running. "Sorry I'm late." She managed to get out, smiling apologetically. I smiled back but didn't say anything. She looked so beautiful when she was flushed.

"I'll just get my work out then." She said, sitting down at a random lab table and pulling out the worksheet from her bag.

I grabbed a slide and microviewer and brought them to her, sitting myself on the stool beside her. "So what did you need help with?" I asked, peering down at her sheet.

She looked up at me, a sheepish expression on her face. "I don't really need help, I was just distracted." She admitted, blushing.

I fought the urge to caress one of her soft-looking cheeks. "Oh. Alright." I answered, staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

She stared back into my eyes, looking momentarily lost. "Um, I should work." She said quietly, breaking our eye contact to look down at her sheet. I watched the pink slowly creep up her cheeks again.

While she worked I sat and watched her. She had the habit of chewing on her bottom lip when she was thinking or extremely focused. Again I had to fight the urge to reach out and touch her lip to stop her from completely gnawing it off. She realized I was watching her and blushed, not meeting my eyes.

"Why were you late?" I asked, more curious than I let on.

"I had detention." She said, so quietly I thought I misunderstood her.

"What?" I asked, incredulous.

She smiled nervously. "I spiked a volleyball at Jessica Stanley's face, and received detention."

"So _that's_ why she came in here looking like she got in a bar fight." I said, rubbing my head.

"Why did you pursue teaching?" She asked, changing the subject. She looked up from her work to probe eyes with her own. I let her diversion from the subject pass.

"Well for one, I love Biology. I also like being a leader, and being able to teach people new things. I always admired the hard work of teachers when I was a student. I wanted to be able to help others the way I was helped. Plus, we get winter break, spring break and summer break off." I told her, smiling smugly. "But it _is_ hard work, believe me."

Bella smiled and nodded as if she approved of my answer.

"What are you going to do once you're out of school?" I asked her.

"I think I'm going to get into medical science. I really want to become a doctor someday." She answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued working on her worksheet.

"I was thinking about doing teaching part-time next year and going back to school." I told her. I hadn't told my father or mother yet, but I knew for certain it was in my future.

"What for?" She asked curiously.

"Medical science as well. My father would be proud." I replied. Indeed Carlisle would be happy. He loved helping people, that's what made him such a good doctor, and father.

"But is that what _you_ want?" Bella asked, scrutinizing my face.

I thought for minute. "It was my dream at first. But I became a teacher instead. It would be nice to fulfill my old dream."

Bella nodded slowly, but didn't question me. I was grateful for that.

"Well I finished the worksheet." She said, handing me her detailed paper. I looked over it and nodded approvingly.

"You really know your stuff." I told her; glad I had at least one experienced student in my class.

"Thanks." Bella replied, blushing.

She picked up her bag, preparing to leave. By the look on her face I could tell she didn't want to. I didn't want her to, either.

"Wait Bella. Do you want to stay a bit longer? I have to grade a few papers, and… and it would be nice to have your company." I felt my cheeks heating up. Now it was my turn to blush and be embarrassed. I ran a hand through my hair, waiting for her response.

She seemed to ponder the thought for a little. She laughed quietly to herself before replying, "I'd like to".

I stood up and moved closer to her. She leaned against a desk, smiling. "So tell me about yourself." I told her, leaning in close.

"Don't you have marking to do?" She asked, looking at the floor and blushing.

"So you don't like attention." I stated, smiling. Bella blushed further, nodding her confirmation.

She looked up at me, as I got closer. I put my arms on either side of her, almost cornering her against the desk. "You're selfless."

She blushed and ducked under my arm.

"What about you?" She asked from behind me. I took a deep breath as she ran her hands down the back of my arms gently, and ever so seductively. I felt electricity-like shivers go down my spine from the contact. I turned to face her.

"You're funny." She stated, her beautiful laugh ringing out softly.

I marvelled at how her chocolate-brown eyes sparkled in the light.

"You're beautiful."

Silence.

We'd said the same words at the exact same time. Our eyes found each other and the look we shared was so passionate, so private, I couldn't bear to look away.

"I should go." Bella finally said, breaking our intense connection.

Unable to speak, I nodded, even though I wished she could stay longer.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."

She looked into my eyes deeply, once more. I knew a part of her, however very small, felt the same way about me as I felt about her.

"Goodnight Bella." I replied, watching her leave.

She had me wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it.

* * *

**I'm seriously tired, so I ain't going to post a long long message, okies? :)**

**But what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay?**

**Tell me what you thought by clicking the review button and leaving me a little comment! (No flamers please)**

**Remember, by telling me what I should improve on, you're only making the story better for me, and better for you! ;P**

**To view Bella's boring outfit and Alice's stylish one, go to my profile and click on the link!**

**Since I'm not being my usual crazy self, I think I should spoil you guys with a little sneak preview for the next chapter!**

**Here it is: **

I flopped down face-first on my bed, wondering what I should do about Edward. Forget Jessica and Lauren, they were problems I could deal with later. It was Edward who consumed my thoughts.

I pulled on a fresh pair of sweatpants and ratty old t-shirt. I pulled my towel away from my hair and ran my fingers through the freshly washed strands.

It was Saturday, which meant Charlie was out fishing with friends, leaving me home alone to be lazy all day.

I pulled out one of my favourite classics from my small bookshelf. _Jane Eyre. _I had began reading when I remembered the protagonist, Jane, falls in love with Mr. _Edward _Rochester_. _

I smiled to myself, thinking about Edward, when my thoughts were suddenly interrupted with the ringing of my doorbell.

I ran downstairs to answer the door, forgetting that I looked like a mess.

When I opened the front door, I was met with a surprise. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes wide with shock.

**And that's all you get. :)**

**If you're leaving a review, please use common courtesy and do not post your guess about who shows up at Bella's door.**

**Until next time,**

_x- Bings._

**PS. I shall not forget to give you love! Love you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Edward and I spoke only when necessary for the next three days. I think the both of us were too embarrassed to say anything to each other. The time we had spent together after school that day had been a little too inappropriate for a typical student-teacher relationship. Even though I wanted more than to be his student.

The only highlights of the past three days were seeing Edward, lunch, and surprisingly, gym class. Alice and Rosalie had convinced the guidance counselor to switch them to last period gym class after they heard about the volleyball incident with Jessica. They didn't want me to have to face Lauren and Jessica alone every day.

Alice and Rosalie had been both impressed and outraged at my violent actions. Impressed that I had been able to spike the ball at her face, and outraged that I'd received detention for it when Jessica got off the hook for hitting me with the ball off of the top of my head.

I flopped down face-first on my bed, wondering what I should do about Edward. Forget Jessica and Lauren, they were problems I could deal with later. It was Edward who consumed my thoughts.

I pulled on a fresh pair of sweatpants and ratty old t-shirt. I pulled the towel away from my hair and ran my fingers through the freshly washed strands.

It was Saturday, which meant Charlie was out fishing with friends, leaving me home alone to be lazy all day.

I pulled out one of my favorite classics from my small bookshelf. _Jane Eyre. _I had begun reading, when I remembered the protagonist, Jane, falls in love with Mr. _Edward _Rochester_._

I smiled, thinking about Edward, when my thoughts were suddenly interrupted with the ringing of my doorbell.

I ran downstairs to answer the door, forgetting that I looked like a mess.

When I opened the front door, I was met with a surprise. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes wide with shock.

Alice pushed past me and bounced into my house. "Ooh very cute. Small, comfortable, home-y." She said, looking around. She dashed over to inspect the shelf above Charlie's flat-screen TV. The shelf was full of pictures of me growing up, some with Charlie, some with Renee.

"Aw, look at baby Bella. Isn't she cute?" Alice asked, turning to Rosalie, who'd followed Alice in. I shut the door and turned to look at them incredulously.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked again, feeling self-conscious in my old, tattered clothes.

"We're here to _fulfill the plan._" Alice stated, her tone of voice going serious, before she smiled brightly. She was practically bouncing in her three-inch heels.

I blinked at them, clueless.

"The plan to help you win over Edward." Rosalie explained.

"Who said I needed help with Edward?" I asked, offended.

Alice giggled. "Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. It's been a week and has the man even kissed you yet?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

I blushed. "Well, no. But it's not like he really can."

"He can if he wants to! Listen Bella, you want him to call you sexy, fierce, bold, classy. You want him to kiss you, touch you, hold you-"

"I think that's enough." Rosalie cut Alice off, grinning. "Sorry, I let her have a bit more coffee than usual this morning." She apologized.

I laughed. "How do you guys expect to make him do that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's simple." Alice answered. "Shopping."

"Shopping?"

Alice gave me a once over before replying. "You're going to receive a makeover, darling Bella." She replied, her blue eyes glowing.

~.x.~

"Isn't the point of love, loving someone for being themselves?" I whined.

I was tired from our day of shopping. I was weighed down with so many shopping bags, I felt like a packing mule. We had spent the whole morning shopping for the perfect outfits, shoes and accessories. I had enough clothes to last a lifetime. We had so many bags; we had to drop some off at the car every now and then, before we went for another round.

"Well yes, you can still be yourself. You know, all sarcastic and witty and smart. You'll just be new and improved. Bella 2.0." Alice replied, smiling proudly.

Rosalie took the shopping bags from my arms. "Here, I'll go take these bags to the car. Alice, go easy on her. This is her first time shopping with you." Rosalie reminded Alice. I smiled at Rosalie gratefully.

Alice pouted. "Fine. We just have two more stores to go to anyways."

I crossed my arms and followed Alice through the mall.

"Here we are! Victoria's Secret." Alice's eyes were gleaming with excitement. I looked at the mannequin on display in horror.

"Alice. _Please_ don't tell me that you want to buy me lingerie?"

Alice smiled and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Come on, Bella. You can't be sexy on the outer layer and look like a granny underneath. Trust me. This will make you look _and_ feel sexy. It will give you the confidence you need to look him in the eye."

"Alice, I can already look him in the eye! I don't need racy underwear to have the courage to speak to him!" I protested.

"Bella. Just. Try. It. Pleeease just trust me on this." Alice looked into my eyes with her own bright blue ones, silently begging me. I sighed. Fine.

I followed Alice into the store without another word. I better be with Edward by the end of the year, or else. Plus, it would be sad if all this hard work were for nothing.

Alice got a saleslady to take my measurements before she flitted around the store, picking out far too scanty lace undergarments.

I widened my eyes as Alice added a barely-there-white-lace-bra-and-thong-duo to the pile.

Rosalie finally came back and stood by my side.

"How's it going so far?" She asked, looking at Alice (who was poking through themed underwear) as if she were crazy. I didn't doubt that she was.

"Awful." I replied, pouting.

"At least you don't have to pay for it." Rosalie said, attempting to cheer me up.

"That's just it. I hate when people buy things for me. I'm not worth the money, time or effort."

Rosalie looked taken aback. "Bella are you kidding? You're worth every bit of it, if not more." She smiled at me warmly.

"You know, when Alice first said she wanted to be your friend, I was sceptical. I thought you might be stuck up, or just loved to bathe in the attention, but I was wrong. You are an amazing, genuine, honest, selfless girl. Not to mention absolutely beautiful, inside and out."

I blushed from Rosalie's praise and compliments. It meant a lot, especially when it was coming from her. "Thanks Rose." I murmured back, feeling a lot better.

"Of course, Bella." She replied, squeezing my hand before walking over to Alice to ask her about some of her selections.

After about an hour, Alice and Rosalie dragged me to the changing rooms to get me to try on some of the lingerie.

I looked through the swatches of lace. Various shades of blue, green, black, white, red, pink… The selections were numerous. I tried each and every piece on, throwing the options I didn't like over the door so that Alice could put them away.

I ended up with more pairs than I liked, but truthfully they _had_ made me feel sexy and confident. My two favorite were a navy blue lace bra and thong set, and a white lace baby doll chemise with a matching thong. Thank goodness not all of Alice's selections included thongs, though. I found them strange.

As soon as I stepped out of the dressing room Alice flew at me in a hug, smiling so hard I thought her face would fall off.

"What?" I asked, half-annoyed half-grateful.

"I noticed you kept most of the items I chose. I just wanted to say thanks and good job…" She trailed off.

"And…?" I asked, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms because I knew what was coming.

"I told you so!" Alice yelled, laughing at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled, smiling begrudgingly.

"So there's one more store to go to. And no Bella, you don't have to come with me. You and Rose can go to the food court. And since I know you hate when people spend on you," Alice rolled her eyes. "You can buy me lunch." She said smiling.

Rose and I amusedly watched Alice skip away. Silly little pixie she was.

We bought lunch and waited patiently for Alice to return from the last shop. When she did, her arms were ladled with bags from a store named MAC.

"Makeup!" Alice cried happily, setting the bags down.

"Food!" She said, even happier.

Rose and I exchanged a look and laughed.

"Let's dig in." I suggested, shoving a heap of hot egg-fried noodles into my mouth.

~.x.~

After spending an hour dressing me up, two hours doing my hair and another two hours doing my makeup, Alice was finally done playing Bella Barbie.

She closed her bedroom door, which had a full-length mirror on the back of it, and stood back. "Go ahead and look." She told me smiling excitedly.

I looked at the mirror, wondering whose reflection I was seeing. "Alice… is that… is that me?" I stammered, touching the mirror where my face should be.

Alice nodded, her eyes sparkling proudly.

I smiled and brushed my hair away from my eyes. The beautiful girl in the mirror copied my actions. I raised my hand to touch my face, which was so perfect; I could barely stand to look at myself. It felt so surreal.

Alice had applied a creamy foundation to my face to make it even more smooth and clear. She applied a cream blush to my cheeks that caused them to be permanently rosy and glowing. I looked so… _alive_.

My eyes were big and soft, looking so light brown they were almost honey-coloured. They were ringed by soft shades of lavender eye shadow that winged out towards the edges of my eyes.

Alice had teased and curled my eyelashes until they were so long; they practically touched my eyebrows if I opened my eyes wide enough. They were soft and thick like feathers, almost.

I touched my glossy lips, which were plump and pouty. My lips had always been too full for my jawline. The pale rose-colour of the lip-gloss made them look fuller and smoother.

Taking a step back, I looked at my hair, which was full with volume and cascaded over my shoulders in perfect waves. Alice had teased it so much that my face looked tiny and more heart-shaped than ever. She had managed to make my hair soft to the touch, which I thought would be impossible, considering the amount of product she had used on it.

I ran my hands down my body, feeling the silken fabric of the dress Alice had put me in run through my fingers. The dress had three pastel stripes of purple, white and pink running vertically down it. It was fitted at my bosom, and then flowed out freely, ending just above my knees. Alice paired it with pale pink suede platform wedges, which were actually quite comfortable.

"Alice…" I said, trying to find words to thank her, to praise her, to acknowledge how amazing she truly was. But there were no words good enough.

Alice smiled softly, understanding. "I know. Thank you, Bella." She replied, pulling me in for a hug.

I hugged her back tightly. "No, thank _you_." I whispered back. She'd helped me so much, and given me more than I had anticipated. I prayed that I would someday be able to return the favour. I also prayed that this plan worked, because considering the effort we put in, something good just had to come out of it.

And I didn't realize it then, but I can recognize it now, that true friendship came out of all this, and that was more than I had expected.

~.x.~

"So I think I should sleep over at your house for at least a week." Alice said, helping me carry _another _load of shopping bags from her car to my bedroom. "At least until you learn how to dress and do your makeup on your own." She smiled.

I shrugged. "Charlie wouldn't mind. I think he thinks I need to socialize more." I replied, returning her smile.

We set the bags down and Alice got to business organizing and rearranging the things in my small closet and extra drawers.

"How do you live with such a small closet?" Alice asked, looking horrified.

I laughed. Alice's closet was practically as big as my bedroom.

"I never needed a lot of space, Alice. I don't even have a lot of clothes anyways. At least, not until recently." I shot Alice a look and emptied a few more outfits from the shopping bags.

"Speaking about your old clothes, I'm taking all of them. Your sweatpants, old t-shirts, dirty sneakers and anything else that I feel unsuitable." She informed me, taking out a garbage bag.

I felt panic rise in my chest. "Alice. No. Please don't do it. I _need_ those clothes-"

"Relax Bella." Alice said, looking at my worriedly. "I'm not throwing them out. I'm bringing them to my house to keep them safe, and away from you."

I sighed, feeling a little relieved. "Fine." I muttered, deciding to sit on the bed and watch Alice do what she loved.

She threw me my favourite pair of joggers and one old t-shirt. "You can only wear these inside this house. If you ever step out of the house in those, I will personally hold you captive and play Bella Barbie until your hair falls out." She threatened, looking deadly seriously. I gulped nervously.

"Understood." I answered back obediently. Scary pixie.

When she was done, we lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling in silence.

"I can't wait until Edward sees you on Monday." She said, propping herself up on one elbow to look at me.

I propped myself up too. "Me neither. Thank you Alice. For all of this." I gestured to the bags and my closet. "For being my best friend." I said quietly.

Alice smiled at me softly, for once not bouncing with energy. It was weird seeing her all contempt and not hyperactive.

"No problem, Bella. I had fun. And I just really want to see you happy. You and Rose are my best friends." She replied, squeezing my arm.

I rolled back onto my back.

"Hey Bella?" Alice asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Since we're best friends now, can I play Bella Barbie whenever I want?"

"We'll see." I replied, smiling.

* * *

**Time to be serious. *Claps hands together once, and looks at readers seriously***

**Aw screw it, I need to smile! :D  
**

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? You want Edward? I sure do.**

**Please be sure to leave a review, be it "alright" or "OMG AWESOME", I'd love to see your opinions!**

**If you want to see what Alice made Bella wear, go to my profile and_ click on the link!_**

_x-_ Bings.

**PS. Ha! No sneak preview this time guys, sorry. But I give you love. You want love? I give you loooove. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing. (Except the plot) :D**

**I'm going to _try_ and cut this A/N short, because the one in the previous chapter was _way _too long.**

**Thank you all for your exceptional reviews, you hit the number I was hoping for! :)**  
**Special thanks to _snowiewolf_ and _thelionismine_, I noticed you guys are repeat reviewers and that's (pardon me) _fuckin_ _awesome_ ;)**

**Thank you to my beta, ****__****MormaTheMormo, ****for putting up with my nonsensical nonsense and doing her job with the utmost care and awesomeness! Everyone go check out her story, _Through My Eyes. _If you don't, you're seriously missing out and I feel terribly bad for you. Terribly.**

**********So without further mischief and ado, the fifth chapter to _A Teacher of Sorts._**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

"Okay look, so I didn't want to start Day 1 of the BE Project with you wearing stuff that's extremely risqué, so I chose this simple outfit that makes a statement without saying 'Hi, I'm an attention-seeking bimbo'." Alice explained, gesturing to the outfit she laid out beside me on the bed.

I looked at her and rubbed the sleep from my eyes groggily. "What the fu-"

"Now now, there's no need for coarse language in the morning." Alice scolded me, smiling cheerily.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table. "Alice it's… 5:00 in the friggin morning! WHAT THE HELL?"

She shrugged and tugged a pair of dark peach suede wedges onto her feet. I had to admit the girl was a style genius. She had on a loose sweater that clinched at the waist and matched her shoes perfectly, and her beige floral pants had peach-coloured roses, adding the perfect touch to the outfit. Effortlessly matching, stylish and classy.

"Seriously Alice, there are three and a half hours left before school. Why did you wake me up this early?" I whined, wanting to go back to sleep.

"I told you, Bella. The BE Project commences today, and I need you to look _hawt._"

"What the hell is the _BE Project_ anyways?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"BE? _Bella-Edward._ It's not rocket science, Bella. Now get up, get washed and get into this outfit. I need to do your hair and makeup, and we're running out of time." Alice ushered me into my small washroom. "_Hurry_." She hissed, throwing the clothes at me and shutting the door.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth and did all my routinely morning activities before yanking on a skin-tight pair of skinny jeans and donning the pretty off-white sleeveless top that Alice had chosen. When I got out of the washroom, she handed me a light brown cardigan.

"It's cold but we don't need jackets." She informed me.

"_Alice. It's._ _January_." I reminded her, emphasising every word. "I'm pretty sure you need to wear a jacket in the _winter._"

"No shit, Sherlock." Alice retorted. "We're not going to be outside _all day_. We don't need jackets." She threw me a pair of black high-heeled lace-up ankle boots.

"I can't wear these. Alice, they're like, 3 inches." I protested. I could barely walk on a flat surface properly while wearing _flats._ I was bound to break my neck, if not the neck of a random poor soul who happened to be near me when I fell.

"2 and three-quarters, but who's measuring?" Alice replied, all chipper.

I simply looked at her incredulously.

"Look, Bella, I'm only trying to help. You asked me to help you win the heart of Edward, and that's what I'm trying to do. I can't help you if all you're going to do is complain about things that might potentially help your cause." Alice pointed out.

I sighed, sat on the bed and stuck out my feet. "Lace me up." I told her begrudgingly.

She clapped her hands together excitedly. "Great." She exclaimed, rushing to tie the death traps onto my feet. I prayed that I could get through the day wearing these things without injuring anyone, especially myself.

"Time for hair and makeup!"

I groaned as she sat me down in front of the makeshift vanity mirror. "Cheer up Bella. Once I'm through with you, you'll be dressed and ready to go in for the kill. And trust me, your prey will lay itself down at your feet." Alice promised. I slowly relaxed. This was Alice. If she couldn't do this, who could?

We exchanged mischievous grins before she began to work her magic.

~.x.~

"I actually have a special song to get you in the mood." Alice confessed, holding up a CD.

I looked at her suspiciously. "What mood?" I inquired, taking a breath in through my mouth and puffing out my cheeks.

"Very funny." She replied, pushing my cheeks to deflate them. "The mood for some serious teacher-seducing time." She continued, popping the CD into her Porsche's stereo.

_Oh boy, I just can't wait for history class _

_It's my favorite hour of the day_

_(My favorite hour of the day)_

_Up on the chalkboard, I just love your ass (mm)_

"Alice, what the hell?" I asked, wrinkling my brow.

She simply shrugged and turned it up.

_When you write notes it shake, shake, shakes_

_So when you get back my pop quiz_

_What will you think when you read this?_

_Mr. Watson I want to get with you_

_I won't tell a soul what we're gonna do_

_Wanna get my hands in your Khaki pants_

_Teacher, teacher, what you gonna do?_

_(Teacher, what you gonna do?)_

_Cause I am coming on to you_

Holy crap.

_Can't put my finger on what's so sexy_

_And why I want you in my bed (or on your desk)_

Oh I had that fantasy. Many, _many _times.

_Is it your power, your authority?_

_Or for the thrill of being so, so bad?_

_Can I please see you after class?_

_There is something that I have to ask…_

Alice turned the music down, staring at my pensive face.

The line '_Can I please see you after class?'_ hit close to home and I missed Edward's intoxicating presence more than ever. We'd never shared another intimate moment since that first time after school.

"It's Mr. Watson by Kesha. It's not one of her best or most popular songs, I just randomly found it online and thought it would fit your predicament quite nicely. Don't you agree?" She asked, smiling at me.

I nodded slowly, meanwhile trying to rid my head of wistful thoughts. "Yeah. It's playful. And kinda catchy." I replied, turning the volume back up a little.

The song was a little weird, but it was distracting me and that was what I needed most.

Alice pulled up into the school parking lot and parked her bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo next to Rosalie's cherry-red BMW M3 convertible. As if the cars didn't seek enough attention, Alice hopped out of the car and opened the door for me, saying _dah dah dah daaah,_ as if she were presenting a grand prize.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car in my killer boots.

"_Holy cow_, Bella, you look beautiful!" Rosalie exclaimed, taking in my new look.

I grinned. Speak for herself; she was the epitome of beautiful.

"It was all Alice." I replied, gesturing to the pixie who was currently bouncing with excitement.

"You've really outdone yourself." Rosalie told her, hip-checking her.

"I know right? Mission accomplished. Well pretty much. I mean, look at these people staring at her. He will _not_ be able to resist her." Alice said smugly.

"Alice. There's one problem. I don't know what to do." I informed her.

The smug smile fell off her face and was replaced by a frown. "What do you mean you don't know what to do?" She asked, looking confused.

"If you didn't know or notice, I'm not exactly trained in the art of flirting and seduction." I replied, blushing.

"You're kidding right?" Alice asked, dubious.

"No, not really."

"Have no fear," Rosalie interjected. "Alice and I are here. And we know almost everything when it comes to flirting with and seducing males." She assured me.

I didn't doubt it so I nodded in acceptance and followed them into the school building. This was going to be one hell of a day.

~.x.~

"Oh, thanks, Mike. You are just _so _smart." I told him, touching his arm briefly.

He looked as if he had died and gone to heaven. "No problem, Bella. Anytime. _Really_. Anytime." He called after me as I walked away. I rolled my eyes and fought the urge to puke.

Alice and Rosalie decided I needed to practice flirting and seducing, so they picked out a couple of 'dummies' for me to practice on. Literal dummies. I was pretty sure a 5th grader was smarter than Mike Newton. Well at least, a 5th grader would've picked up the fact that I was totally bullshitting him.

Alice and Rosalie came up on either side of me. "Ha! The kid was eating right out of the palm of your hand. This was easier done than said." Alice said confidently.

"I believe the term most used is easier said than done, but I guess you could flip it to your advantage. And how are you so sure this is going to work on Edward?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "We all know Edward is much more… complex, than Mike."

Rosalie laughed. "You got that right."

"Oh please, Bella. Any guy would be either completely out of his mind or irreversibly gay to not like you." Alice retorted. I wondered what made her so sure.

"Thanks." I told her, as she had been trying to compliment me in her weird Alice way.

"I forgot to tell you this morning Rose, your outfit is gorg." Alice mentioned. Rosalie was wearing a cream-coloured sweater with the face of a tiger printed on it, paired with tight black skinnies and matching cream-coloured pumps. If I thought my heels were death traps, they were nothing compared to Rosalie's.

We entered the caf and Alice handed me a 10-dollar bill. "Buy me a diet coke, a slice of pizza and a chocolate-chip cookie? I'm going to go sit at our table."

I nodded and got in line with Rosalie.

"Can I have an apple, sparkling lemonade, two slices of pizza, a bottle of diet coke and a chocolate-chip cookie?" I asked the lunch lady, taking handing her Alice's and my money. It was going to be hell to carry to our table. The lunch lady looked at me bizarrely before handing me my change and two trays of food.

Before I knew it, Mike was at my side, helping me carry the trays. "I thought I'd eat lunch with you and your friends." He said, setting the food down at our table. I handed Alice her change and her food and sat down.

"Um, okay. But I think we should invite Angela, Ben, Tyler and Eric to be nice." I told him, munching my pizza. Mike immediately went to go retrieve them.

Rosalie sat down with her lunch beside Alice and raised her eyebrows at me.

"He wanted to eat lunch with us." I explained, shrugging. "I thought I would invite a few more people to make it less awkward."

Rosalie shrugged and smiled, digging into her chicken salad.

"Thanks for the food, by the way." Alice told me, taking a sip of her diet coke. "I had a feeling Mike was going to try and assist you." She grinned evilly. Of course she had.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "The things you do to kill me, Alice."

At that point, Mike returned with Angela, Ben, Tyler, Eric. They took their seats, looking confused. I looked over to where Jessica and Lauren were sitting alone. _Too bad there's no more space at our table_, I thought._ Not._

They glared daggers at me before huffing and exiting the cafeteria. "Where are they going?" Mike wondered aloud, following my gaze.

"Probably going to go get rhinoplasty along with their boob jobs." Alice said, making me snort fizzy lemonade out of my nose.

I wiped my nose and the tears from my eyes. "You're so bad." I told her, guffawing with laughter.

Rosalie was laughing equally as hard and Angela was chuckling quietly. Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben just stared at us, confused. Ah, boys. They would never understand.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner one day." Mike asked.

I turned my head to Alice so that Mike couldn't see my expression. "What should I say?" I whispered.

"Say something coy." She whispered back.

I turned back to Mike. "Um, sure. And we can double with Alice and Tyler!" I suggested. I saw Rosalie do a face-palm from the corner of my eye.

"That wasn't coy!" Alice whispered furiously, flicking the back of my neck. Ouch. "You made it seem like I have a crush on Tyler!"

_My bad,_ I thought, grinning evilly. Alice shook her head, knowing that I was getting her back for giving Mike an invitation to sit with us.

Mike looked unsure, but Tyler looked eager. "I'd like that." Tyler responded for Mike. I smiled half-heartedly.

"Great."

And then there was an awkward silence.

"Maybe Rose and Emmett could join." Alice said, fake smiling at Rosalie, who was laughing at the Tyler thing. Alice subtly glared at Rosalie as if to say,_ I will kill you right here and now.  
_  
I choked on my lemonade from trying not to laugh.

Rosalie was immune to Alice's threats by now, of course. "Oh no, thanks for the offer, but Emmett and I prefer to dine alone." She replied. Speaking of Emmett, he came from the jock's table and whispered something in Rosalie's ear. She giggled and nodded. "If you'll excuse me." She said, getting up to discard her lunch and follow Emmett out of the caf.

Alice and I exchanged a look and rolled our eyes. They were totally going to go make out in the janitor's closet.

Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

Alice and I got up at the same time and went to go clear our trays. "Jeez. Was that the most awkward lunch or what?" I asked, wiping invisible sweat from my brow.

"I especially liked your double date proposal." Alice said sarcastically.

I grinned apologetically. "Let's just hope that Mike doesn't suggest a foursome." I replied.

We both shuddered at the though before leaving the caf, arm in arm, identical silly smiles on our faces.

~.x.~

**EDWARD POV**

When Bella entered the room, at first I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. She was a beautiful angel praised by the heavens. Then I thought I'd gone to hell because she was clearly destined to allure me into doing bad things that had terrible consequences.

I had to tear my eyes away from her because if I stared at her any longer it would be considered creepy. I needed to avoid looking at her at all costs.

What had happened? First she was this shy, attractive, timid, beautiful girl. Now she was a confident, stylish, breath-taking, striking, sexy, gorgeous (and still beautiful) young woman.

Mike was hanging around her desk, and I couldn't help but watch jealously as they flirted with each other. "Mike, get to your seat. No switching partners in the middle of the year, I'm sorry." I told him, not sorry at all. He retreated to his seat, looking at Bella wistfully. She, however, found studying her nails to be more interesting.

"Settle down, guys and gals. The school day is almost over, just get through the rest of the afternoon patiently and you can do whatever the hell you want after three o'clock." I said, grinning at the students, most of which smiled back.

"Today I'm going to start the lesson on DNA Replication. If you'll all kindly turn to page 232 of your textbooks."

For the most part, the class was silent when not participating in answering questions and asking questions. They were strangely well behaved this afternoon. I taught the lesson as they listened and took notes.

I finished the day's lesson 10 minutes prior to the bell and decided to let them have some time to themselves. "Since you guys were behaving unusually well," I observed their smiles, pretending to be suspicious. "I will grant you the rest of the class time to talk amongst yourselves. No moving seats." I instructed, making my way over to Bella.

"Inspiring lesson." She said, smiling.

"Aren't they always?" I teased, raising my eyebrows. "You look nice. Different, but in a good way." _Crap that was forward, _I thought, mentally smacking myself.

She blushed and looked at the lab table. I knew there was a bit of the old shy Bella left in her.

"Thanks." She murmured, looking back up into my eyes. "You're looking quite nice yourself." She replied.

I grinned and flexed, pretending to show off my muscles. "You know, I work out every now and then." I joked, eliciting a beautiful laugh from her.

"It shows." She replied, before reaching out to touch my still-flexed arm. "Oh yeah, it clearly feels like it too."

I hoped nobody was watching us.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" I growled, putting my arm down and smiling.

"Definitely not." She replied coyly, batting her eyelashes.

"So what's up with your new look?" I asked, curious. There had to be a reason behind all of the sudden… sexiness.

Bella looked offended. "So there has to be a reason behind me wanting to take care of my appearance?" She asked, raising her eyebrows challengingly.

I gulped nervously. "No. I mean, no, you can do whatev-"

She laughed at my uneasiness. "Calm down, Edward. I was just kidding." She said, touching my arm softly to help me relax. Her contact did anything but that, sending hot waves through my body. She took her hand back quickly.

"So why do you look so…"

"Silly?" She asked.

"Striking." I corrected, looking into her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes.

She blushed, but didn't pull her eyes away. "There's this guy..." She started.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, probing deep into her eyes.

"Mhm. And I like him. A lot. But you see, I don't know if he likes me back. So I decided to," Bella searched for the right word. "_Develop_ my looks, to get his attention. But I don't know if it's working." She finished, finally breaking our eye contact.

"Oh it's working." I replied, before realizing what I said and backtracking. "I mean I'm pretty sure he's noticed you now, if he didn't before. But he had to have noticed you before. You're a beautiful girl, Bella. Any guy would be extremely lucky to have you."

She shook her head. "You're my teacher, you're required to say that." She replied.

"Actually, I shouldn't say that, _considering_ I'm your teacher."

Our eyes met and Bella looked away, smiling and blushing.

She was about to say something but the bell rang, indicating the end of class. "Well, see you tomorrow Edward." She said, packing up her things.

"See you." I responded, without getting up.

She stopped and looked at me. "Um, good lesson and thank you."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For noticing." She said quietly before sending me a small smile and making her way out of the class.

I stared after her, wondering what that meant.

~.x.~

**BELLA POV**

"So?" Alice asked, meeting me outside of the Girls' locker room.

"So what?" I asked back, not meeting her eyes and entering the room.

Alice followed me inside and made sure that the room was empty. "So what happened?" She screeched, cornering me.

I looked at her excited face before relaxing my nonchalant demeanour.

"Oh god, Alice." I stopped and leaned against the locker room wall. "You don't know what that man does to me." I sighed, smiling dreamily.

Alice pretended to barf. "Yeah yeah, I want to know how _he _feels, smarty-pants." She said. Rosalie entered the room as soon as Alice said that and approached us.

"Yes, how does he feel?" Rosalie chimed in, curiously.

I looked at the two of them incredulously. "Goodness guys! I didn't ask him how he felt about me!" I exclaimed.

"What about the plan? What did you talk about?" Alice asked, puzzled.

"The plan is to help him fall in love with me, not scare him the hell away." I replied, shaking my head. "Anyways, he told me I looked different, in a good way. I felt up his muscles and he said that I'm beautiful and that any guy would be lucky to have me. But guys, he was only being a teacher, it was the nice thing to say."

Alice and Rosalie exchanged a look. "Bella, hun, teachers don't say that." Rosalie told me, raising her eyebrows. "He's _totally_ into you." She said, looking astonished.

"He likes you. _He likes you_. He. Likes. You." Alice exclaimed, pulling me in for a seriously tight hug.

I hugged her back half-heartedly. He was only being nice.

"Something tells me you're not convinced." She said, frowning.

I shrugged. "I just can't see it, I guess."

"Alright, I'll prove it to you. Tomorrow, we're going to shake things up a little." Alice declared, exchanging a devious smile with Rosalie.

I gulped nervously. That didn't sound so good.

* * *

**So how'd you like it, what'd you think?  
If it was good, bad, kinda sad (which I doubt), please leave me a leetle review! :)  
Now that you're not busy, I must remind you to go and check out _Through My Eyes_ by _MormatheMormo_.  
You won't regret it! :)**

**Love from,**

_x-Bings._

**PS. If you want to see Alice, Bella and Rosalie's outfits, check out my profile for the link :) (Or look up my username _forthelionandlamb_ on Polyvore . com. **


	6. Chapter 6

**GUESS WHO'S BACK? MEEE! My laptop has been repaired, THANK GOODNESS. My dad's tech friend found a way, even though certain people at customer service tried to tell me it was 'impossible'. HA. Impossible my ass. :)**

**Here's the chapter you've long been waiting for guys! The next chapter is almost done as well, so I assure you that it'll be up soon. You won't want to miss it, _TRUST ME_. ;)**

**Well? Get to reading! :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, get out of the car." Alice ordered me, her voice dangerously low. Her hands were on her hips and her eyebrows were narrowed angrily.

I bit my lip and shook my head. There was no way I was stepping one foot out of this car. She'd have to drag me out.

"Do I have to drag you out? I'll get Rosalie. And you know that _she_ will." Alice threatened, tapping her foot impatiently.

I sighed, defeated, and finally turned to get out of the car. "What if I get sent home for indecent exposure, or something? Charlie would have a fit if he saw what I was wearing." I told her, quivering at the thought of Charlie turning several shades of angry red before locking me away until I was 40. Actually if anything, he would probably just be embarrassed for me.

"Bella, the outfit's not even bad. You're overreacting." Alice replied, sounding impatient.

I shuffled out of the car, trying not to expose myself while getting out. I stood in front of Alice. "Overreacting? I've never worn anything shorter than the top of my knees!" I exclaimed, gesturing the extremely short jean mini skirt that barely covered half of my thigh.

"And you look hot." She said, smiling. "Look at everyone staring at you." She gestured to the rest of the school parking lot, where I had captured the attention of pretty much everyone. I had even dropped some jaws.

I blushed profusely. Curse Alice and her crazy ideas.

Rosalie approached us, her jaw dropped as well. "Bella, look at you! You're hot!" She said, looking at me in awe. I think I had a permanent blush. I mumbled something unintelligible and glared at the ground.

"Alice, you're incredible." She praised her as they high-fived.

"I know! This is awesome." Alice squealed.

"Your happiness at my expense." I muttered, crossing my arms.

Alice huffed. "Oh shut up, Bella. By the end of the day you're going to be thanking me." She promised, tapping me on the nose as I glared at her defiantly.

Rosalie laughed. "Bella, take a deep breath and calm down. Just trust Alice, she's always freakily right."

I did as I was told and allowed myself to relax a little. What made them so sure? Their confidence in me was infuriating.

We began to walk (well they walked as I hobbled behind them because of my heels) towards the direction of the main building.

It was like one of those scenes out of a movie, when everyone stops to stare at you as you walk past them.

I held my head high and didn't meet anyone's gaze, pretending not to notice that Alice and Rosalie kept glancing back at me proudly, like I was a baby who'd just learned how to walk.

Mike, Tyler and Eric turned away from Jessica and Lauren to stare at me appreciatively, and Jessica and Lauren glared at me jealously. _Take that dumb bitches!_ I thought, smiling inwardly.

"Why are you smiling Bella?" Alice asked, looking smug.

"I was thinking about ways to get you back for this. The two best ideas were either keying your lovely Porsche, or setting fire to your closet." I replied smartly, grinning evilly as Alice pouted at me.

"You wouldn't." She replied. "You love me too much."

I stuck my tongue at her.

Alice and Rose dropped me off in front of my English class. "Flirt with the popular guys, ignore all jealous-looking girls and hold your head high." Alice advised, smiling. "And pay attention to the lesson; I really like the intelligent side of you." She said, making me laugh. Her and Rosalie gave me quick hugs before heading to their classes.

I looked after them as they left, before going into my own class. I wasn't going to get any more advice. This was it; it was time to sink or swim.

~.x.~

"I waited all morning, and now that Rose's here, can you pleeease spill the deets?" Alice begged, making puppy dog eyes at me.

She had been pestering me all of fourth period but I didn't want to say anything until Rose was present because it was only fair.

Rosalie raised an interested eyebrow as she chowed down on her Caesar salad.

"In English I flirted with Lauren's jock ex-boyfriend, Conner. Oh and Mike kept on annoying me. Then Eric and Tyler weirdly carried my textbooks and walked me to Trig. Mike stalked me into History class where he then defended me from Lauren and Jessica. I think he thought I was going to reward him with a kiss or something." I told them, shuddering.

"And then Alice, you witnessed the gaggle of boys who wouldn't leave me alone in Spanish. And here I am now, sitting at a table with you two in the caf." I finished. Alice looked disappointed and Rosalie impressed.

"I asked for the details! Not a vague description." Alice said, frowning.

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Emmett who swooped over and planted a kiss on her before she could speak. "What's up ladies?" He asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down beside his girlfriend.

Alice and I smiled. "Nothing really, we were just discussing Bella's popularity and newfound hotness." Alice replied, making me blush.

Emmett laughed thunderously. "The football team can't get enough of you, Baby Bell." He said, reaching over and tossing some fries from my plate into his mouth.

I turned my head to look at the football team's table and received simultaneous winks from the boys sitting there. Blushing, I looked away and exchanged a look with Alice.

"I'd advise you to stay away." Alice said. "I don't think you need it." Apparently flirting with the members of the football team was hard-core and should not be done unless you desperately wanted popularity or were already popular. Rosalie was lucky to snag the one good player, Emmett.

Emmett raised an eyebrow in confusion, but we shook our heads not wanting to explain.

"Need something, baby?" Rosalie asked Emmett curiously.

Emmett nodded. "Oh yeah. I need you to come to my parent's annual charity gala on Saturday. By the way, you two are invited as well." Emmett said, grinning at Alice and myself.

Alice squealed excitedly. "Oh my gosh, seriously? That's awesome! Of course we'll come." She replied happily. I rolled my eyes and exchanged a smile with Emmett.

Rosalie nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Great." Emmett boomed, standing up. He kissed Rosalie on the crown of her head and beamed at us. "See you there, then." We watched as he walked back to the football table.

"Ho-ly _shit_. We need outfits. GAH he should have told us sooner! It's this Saturday! Today after school, we're heading to Seattle. No ifs or buts." Alice said seriously.

"But Alice, it takes three hours to get to Seattle!" I protested.

"I said no buts, Bella! And with my driving, it'll take 2. Just call Charlie. Tell him we'll be back by 10." Alice replied.

Rosalie shrugged. "I'm all for it. This is going to be the first time I'm meeting his parents." She said, blushing. That was the first time I ever saw Rosalie blush. Or look nervous.

"You guys are serious, huh?" Alice asked, looking at Rosalie fondly.

Rose nodded bashfully. "He's not like any other guy I've ever met."

I smiled but couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy. I never knew a person like that until Edward, but even then he'd always been off-limits. And poor Alice hadn't met her match yet.

"Edward's going to be at the party." Alice suddenly said, looking at me.

"Emmett's brother." I murmured, realizing this. _Oh shit no_.

I reached my hand out to Alice, feeling resolute. "Give me your cell, Alice. I'm calling Charlie and we're going to Seattle."

~.x.~

The plan was that the three of us were going to skip gym, therefore allowing us another extra hour or so for shopping. We _were_ going to leave as soon as lunch was over, but I didn't want to miss Biology. Not even for one day.

I followed Angela through the crowded hallways to our Biology class. I was excited to see Edward, and couldn't keep the huge grin off of my face.

When I walked into the class, I felt all eyes on me. Ignoring everyone else, my eyes zoomed to Edward, who was sitting at his desk at the front of the class, correcting homework. He seemed to notice the stillness of the class, and looked up to see cause.

When our eyes met, I swear I could see his eyes darken with desire. But I was probably just seeing things. My mind often loved to play tricks on me.

I smirked at him and turned to sit at my table. As soon as I sat down, it was as if everyone had come out of a trance and stopped staring at me, going back to their daily Biology routines. Although I noticed many guys kept trying to sneak peeks of me over their shoulders.

I looked back at Edward to see his expression shocked, _extremely_ shocked. His jaw was tense, as though he was trying to control himself.

I wanted to jump up and down with glee, but my skirt was far too scanty for that.

While the rest of the class buzzed on, I slowly zipped down my jacket and peeled it off, all the while maintaining eye contact with Edward. He blinked slowly, as if he was dazed, and I caught him glance at my chest before his eyes diverted to focus on something on his desk.

My tight white long-sleeve scoopneck moulded perfectly to my curves. It was modest, because it covered the important parts, yet it was also sexy and revealed just the swell of my cleavage.

Edward cleared his throat before shuffling a few papers on his desk. "Settle down." He commanded the class.

Almost instantly the chatter stopped.

I always admired the way he could control and maintain the students in the class, even though he was only 6 years older than us. He was able to gain my respect and admiration on the first day.

"We're moving on to genetics. Gene Control in Eukaryotes, that's what today's lesson will be about. If you'll come up and grab the sheets, Mike, and hand them out to everyone else."

Mike got up to hand out the sheets without protest. When he came over to hand me mine, he noticeably stared down at my chest.

Edward continued the lesson from his desk for the next half-hour as we took notes. I felt as though I was in a University lecture. And I couldn't help but notice the way Edward looked everywhere but in my direction. What was I doing wrong?

I put my head down and decided I could get the notes from Angela later; I needed my rest since last night Alice had kept me up late teaching me how to do the perfect smoky eye makeup, and then she proceeded to wake me up early to test my fashion skills.

I closed my eyes and drifted off, before I was startled awake by the class' laughter.

I lifted my head to look around and saw the class staring at me, amused looks on their faces. I wiped my mouth absently, checking for drool.

All the attention was making me blush so I turned to look at Edward, who was smirking at me. His arms were crossed and he was standing, casually leaning against the front of his desk. I wondered when he'd decided to stand up.

"Thank you for the distraction from my obviously _boring_ lesson. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to keep teaching, for this information will be on next week's test." Edward said, an incredibly sexy smirk on his face.

I blushed and looked at my desk. I forgot that I spoke in my sleep. I stared vaguely at the blank page in front of me before realization hit me. I looked back up at Edward slowly, dreadfully. _What had I said?_

~.x.~

**EPOV**

I waited patiently for lunch to be over, for my class to walk in, for a chance to see _her_ again.

I knew and understood how wrong these feelings were, but I couldn't prevent them. Love happens unexpectedly, not in the way that you want it to, not the way you plan it._ Love_. Did I really just think of that word? I had barely known Bella for a month; how could I love her?

The class began to fill with chattering students, still frenzied from lunch. I waited for a few minutes, but still no Bella.

Maybe she wasn't coming to school today. I sighed and took out papers from the previous day that I had to grade. This was probably going to be a boring day. I felt bad for the class.

I took out my red pen and began grading. Grading was both unfavourable and positive. There were always those students who had no clue what they were talking about, but there were also the students who were actually quite intelligent.

Then there was Bella, who was smarter than the average 12th grader. 12th grade? God she was young. Then again, so was I.

The class was quiet so suddenly that I thought something bad had happened.

I looked up and saw the students staring at the door, some in admiration, and some in jealousy. I turned my head to look at what had caught their attention so promptly.

There she was, standing in the doorway in all of her beauty.

Was there ever a girl as beautiful as her?

Desire for Bella swept through me like the tidal wave, threatening to engulf my thoughts. Our eyes met, and my desire intensified.

Her high heels were sexy and made her legs look longer, and her gorgeous cream-colored legs were smooth and glowing. Her skirt was short. Infuriatingly so. I couldn't see what she was wearing underneath her brown leather jacket, but I found myself impatient to catch a glimpse. Her hair was styled in soft waves down her back; and her eyes were softly rimmed with a honey-colored eye shadow, bringing out the color in her chocolate-brown eyes.

The smirk she wore on her face told me she knew what she was doing to me, and it was driving me insane, in a good and _bad_ way. I groaned inwardly as I felt myself getting stiff _down there_. I could not teach the class with my reproductive organs straining to make an appearance for Bella.

She sauntered sexily to her seat. Eyes trailed after her, and I wanted to shield her from their provocativeness. But did the way I looked at her seem any better? I was going to go mad if Bella kept this up.

When she sat down, the class slowly returned to what they were doing before: chatting and going through previous work to refresh their memories. I sighed in irritation when boys in the class simultaneously peeked over their shoulders to glance at Bella.

Movement in Bella's area caught my attention. She was peeling her jacket off slowly, all the while staring me dead in the eye. She was wearing a flatteringly tight white long-sleeve shirt, which did wonders for her body. I glanced at the swell of her breasts, before looking away quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed my ogling.

The collar of my shirt felt a little tight so I cleared my throat and shuffled a few papers on my desk to look as if I was thinking thoughts about things other than Bella. It was about time I started the lesson, too.

"Settle down." I commanded, rendering the class to almost complete silence. "We're moving on to genetics. Gene Control in Eukaryotes, that's what today's lesson will be about. If you'll come up and grab the sheets, Mike, and hand them out to everyone else."

I couldn't risk getting up and exposing how much Bella _affected_ me.

Although I should have chose someone else to hand out the sheets, because as soon as Mike handed Bella a sheet, he decided to quickly gawk at Bella's chest.

"I want to try something new today, so I'll be teaching today's lesson by word of mouth, and would love if you could follow along and take notes on what I'll be saying." I instructed them, looking everywhere but at Bella.

The students took notes while I spoke, and after a while I noticed Bella had laid her head down on her desk and was asleep.

Soon after, I had quelled my desire enough to be able to stand up and walk around while talking to the class about the lesson.

"Ugh. Boring. I love… Edward's… so boring." Bella soft voice rung out. It was clear that she was asleep, and talking in her deep slumber. My interest was piqued. I wished she finished her sentence about loving something. Or some_one_. I wondered if she spoke in her sleep often.

I wasn't the only one who heard her voice, however, and the class broke out in loud laughter, startling Bella awake. Her eyes were a little red and her cheeks were pink, but she was still beautiful.

When she noticed our attention on her, she blushed profusely and wiped her mouth as if checking to see if she had been drooling.

I smiled at her, not offended from her sleep-talking words. "Thank you for the distraction from my obviously _boring_ lesson. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to keep teaching, for this information will be on next week's test." I told her, smirking at the bewildered look on her face.

Bella blushed and looked down at her empty page.

I continued teaching the class, this time trying to be humorous so that the class didn't get bored. Bella laughed at every joke, and thankfully stayed awake until class was done.

When the bell rang, I decided to do something that I would probably regret later. "Miss Swan, please stay after class, I want to talk to you about something." I told her implicitly, giving her a smile to let her know that she wasn't in trouble.

Everyone laughed, thinking I was going to speak to her about sleeping in class. Bella blushed and nodded, making quick eye contact with me.

Bella stayed seated until the last of the students were gone. Jessica, as usual, had taken especially long to get her things together before leaving the class, not before sending Bella a murderous glare.

I smiled as Bella rolled her eyes in retaliation.

**BELLA POV**

I rolled my eyes at Jessica, who'd just glared at me, thinking she actually scared me. "Idiot." I muttered under my breath. Edward masked his laughter with a totally fake cough and closed the door behind Jessica.

"_What are you wearing?"_ He groaned, looking me up and down. He looked pleased though, and not even the littlest bit upset.

"That bad?" I joked.

"Terrible." He murmured, that lustful look back in his eyes.

I shivered, feeling a rush of adrenaline under the scrutiny of his beautiful green eyes.

"So you wanted to tell me not to sleep in class anymore?" I asked, grinning.

"On the contrary, you can sleep all you want. It's quite funny." Edward replied, chuckling.

I pouted and walked over to where he was leaning against his desk. I brought a stool over to sit directly in front of him. "Funny adorable, or funny stupid?" I questioned, staring down at my freshly-shaven legs.

I looked up to see Edward looking at them too. "Funny adorable." He confirmed, giving me a small smile.

"So what did I say in my sleep?" I asked him curiously.

He laughed. "You said my teaching is boring. You also started saying you loved someone or something, but you never finished the sentence… So how are things going with the mystery boy you like?"

I blushed. "I said your teaching is boring? Sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just extremely tired." I apologized.

He shook his head, dismissing my apology. "Don't worry about it. Today's lesson was pretty boring. So… mystery guy?" He asked again.

I smiled at the irony; he was asking about mystery guy when he _was_ mystery guy. "Mystery guy. Hmm. I don't know about him. I think I caught his attention today, but he hasn't said much." I replied, looking down and grinning slyly.

"Maybe you've shocked him into submission. If it helps, I think you're looking quite beautiful today, Miss Swan." Edward said. The tone of his voice making me look up so I could meet his eyes, which read sincerity.

"Thank you." I said quietly, feeling my cheeks warm.

"Bella, I was thinking… My family throws this fancy soiree once a year, and this year it falls on this Saturday," Edward paused, looking everywhere but at me again.

I wondered where this was heading.

"And I wanted to know if you would like to attend… with me. As a friend, of course. And if you can't come or don't want to I understand." Edward quickly added, his cheeks turning the slightest bit red.

I thought my heart would spontaneously combust. He was personally inviting me to the gala! Even if I would be going as his friend, I would still be going _with him_. I willed my heart to calm down. I needed to think. What would Alice say?

"You don't know how much I would love to, Edward. Really. But I have other… commitments on Saturday." I told him, feeling bad as his hopeful face fell a little.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I'm sorry to hear that you're busy; you probably would have made it much more bearable for me." Edward said, smiling.

I laughed softly. "You don't know that yet. I'm sure the party will be great. But you would have made it more bearable for me too." I replied, staring into his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I asked him, grabbing my stuff to leave the class.

Edward shook his head. "I have a workshop tomorrow so I won't be in school."

"Oh." I simply said, trying not to show my extreme disappointment. "Then Monday." I proposed.

"Monday it is." Edward concurred, his green eyes sparkling.

We stared at each other for a few seconds more before I realized that I _really_ had to get going. Alice and Rosalie would be waiting, and an impatient Alice was a very annoying Alice. She would exact her revenge on me some way, some how, for making her wait.

"Do you want me to write you a note explaining why you're late for your next class?" Edward asked, observing my apprehensive expression.

"No, no, it'll be alright. To be honest, I'm skipping Gym anyways." I told him, smiling guiltily. "I just have to get going or Alice will murder me."

"Alice?" Edward asked, curious.

"Mhm. Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale and I are going shopping." I answered, thankful he didn't look disappointed in me for skipping class.

"Sounds fun." Edward said, giving me a teasing smile.

I chuckled. "Yeah, right. I'm not a fan of shopping, but we're going to…" I trailed off, realizing if I revealed that we were going shopping for an 'important event', he would connect the fact that Rosalie was going to the gala, therefore so were Alice and myself.

"Have a pyjama party tonight." _Pyjama party?_ I inwardly slapped myself.

"Oh really?" Edward asked, looking as though he was trying hard not to laugh.

"What? We can't have pyjama parties?" I asked him, smiling.

He chuckled. "You're skipping gym class to buy supplies for a pyjama party?"

I blushed and nodded.

"I sometimes forget how young you are." Edward commented, looking contemplative.

"I sometimes forget how old you _think_ you are. You were my age not so long ago." I pointed out.

Edward shook his head disparagingly. "Even if it wasn't a while ago, I'm still at a different life-stage than you." He argued.

"Seriously?" I muttered to myself. "Look, I'm not having this conversation." I told him, swinging my bag over my shoulder. "See you around." I bid him, walking out of the classroom. Case closed.

When I reached the parking lot, Alice and Rosalie were waiting in their cars. Alice looked impatient, while Rosalie looked nervous.

"Where were you?" Alice asked furiously.

"Having an argument with an idiot." I explained, rolling my eyes.

"Who?" Alice asked, still looking annoyed.

"Edward. _God_ he can be so infuriating." I replied, trying to contain my exasperation.

Alice looked at me incredulously. "What happened to being in love with him?" She questioned.

I sighed. "I am. This is a-"

"Lover's quarrel?" Rosalie said from her car.

I cracked a small smile. "I guess."

"Well get over it. We have less shopping time because of you two." Alice replied snappily. "We're following Rose to her house so she can drop her car off, then we're taking my car to Seattle."

I frowned. Alice was in scary-Alice mode. I should've just left Edward's class after he said he'd see me on Monday. I got into Alice's car, the frown still on my face.

Alice peered over at my face before sighing. "Sorry Bella. I just really want to get the perfect dresses for us, you know? These things take time." She explained, smiling genuinely.

I nodded. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have stayed so long. I knew I should have left, but being in his presence is just so… intoxicating." I replied, thinking of those gorgeous green eyes.

"Understandable. Maybe I'll meet someone at the party who does that for me." Alice said, giggling.

I giggled along with her. "Who knows?"

~.x.~

**Excerpt (FOR THOSE FASHIONISTAS OUT THERE):**

My dress was knee-length and indigo blue, with thin halter straps and a sweetheart neckline. It was close fitting to my waist, and then it fanned out in a pretty pleated skirt with tulle underlay. Alice paired my dress with white peep-toe pumps and a white rose-patterned clutch purse.

Meanwhile, Alice's dress was strapless and soft pink, with a bejewelled bronze empire waistband. The skirt was slightly above knee-length and flowed out prettily, reminding me of rose petals every time she twirled around. She accessorised herself with bracelets of bronze and light pink stone, a pale pink clutch and pale rose peep-toe pumps with bows on the front.

Rosalie's bright red dress was more sophisticated; it had straps and a thin white and gold waistband. There was also a little bit of pleating on the skirt. She completed her ensemble with an intricately patterned silver cuff bracelet, simple black peep-toe pumps and a black pleated clutch.

* * *

**That was just a little excerpt so that in the next chappie I don't have to explain all the details and stuff! Dresses and accessories can be viewed on forthelionandlamb . polyvore . com (or just follow the links on my profile!)**

* * *

**Please thank my Beta, _MormaTheMormo _for editing this chapter on such short notice! This season everyone's schedules get busy, but she took the time to look over the chapter to make sure it was just right for you guys! A round of applause for her lovely work, please :)**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review telling me what you thought! There's a lot more where this came from ;) **

**Love,**

_x-Bings.  
_

**Ps. Thanks for being patient everyone! Your kindness, support and meaningful reviews have really helped me through the past weeks, and I hope you know that I _do_ take the time to read each review, and I have a special place in my heart for _all_ of you. You're all the best readers I could ask for! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Twilight. I also might have copied a line from the book in this chapter. Sorry! :)**

**Finally back on fanfiction! ****I _was _doing my homework, but I kept getting distracted and I didn't understand why. ****That's when I realized: _I had to update this chapter!_**

**I feel like you might be disappointed that Edward's POV isn't included in this chapter, but I promise it will be in the next one!**

**A warning: if you find mistakes it's because this chapter wasn't edited.**

**So here's the moment you've been waiting for; the Charity Gala chapter! **

* * *

**BELLA POV**

When we pulled up to Emmett's ginormous white mansion in Alice's bright yellow Porsche, my stomach was tied in a nervous knot. I couldn't wait to see Edward's face when he saw me. I just couldn't wait to see his beautiful face, period.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice asked, inspecting my facial expression.

I nodded. "I'm alright. Why?"

"You have a funny look on your face. A mix between nervousness and excitement. And there was a hint of dreaminess in there too." Alice replied, smiling knowingly.

I blushed and looked down at my hands to avoid Alice's intuitive eyes.

"D'you think there'll be hotties at this party?" She asked, looking at the mansion hopefully. The front wall was partially made of glass, so we could see some of the people and the party inside. Men and women of all ages were gathered in small groups and sipping from fancy champagne glasses. Meanwhile, waiters and waitresses gracefully moved about, serving delicious-looking hor d'oeuvres.

"If your definition of hotties is rich and stuck up, however well-groomed young men, then I'm sure there'll be many." I told her honestly. Alice's bell-like laugh rang through the air.

"This is my kind of function." She joked, winking at me.

We stepped out of the car and strode up to the large front doors. Exchanging a look, we took deep breaths and Alice reached out a shaking hand and rung the doorbell.

Emmett, Rosalie and Emmett's parents greeted us. Emmett's mother, Esme, was a beautiful and youthful lady, with thick caramel hair and pretty dark-hazel eyes. When she welcomed us with open arms, I knew she was the opposite of a snooty upscale housewife.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Emmett's father, was also very kind and _extremely_ handsome. He had golden-blonde hair and blue eyes, the same precise blue as Emmett's. Dr. Cullen, however, was an older blonde-haired blue-eyed version of Edward.

"Oh Bella, that dress does wonders for your complexion." Esme complimented me, smiling warmly.

I blushed and Alice shot me an 'I told you so' look. "Thank you, Esme." I replied. "Alice actually picked it out for me."

"Well, Alice, you have great taste. I mean look at the two of you; you both look so beautiful." She praised us.

I loved this woman already. She had the air of a completely genuine person, which is hard to come by these days. _She would be the best mother-in-law,_ I though to myself. _If only… _

"Thank you so much, Esme. You look beautiful yourself." Alice replied sweetly. And it was true, Esme looked dazzling in cream dress with a darker cream rose pattern all over it. It was elegantly cut, cinching at the waist with a cream-colored belt adorned with off-white pearls that matched her diamond filigree necklace with a single pearl hanging from it.

I scanned the area appreciatively. The first level of the Cullen household was very large and open-concept, decorated with cream and white furniture. Crystal vases with dozens of white roses were placed magnificently around the house.

A massive chandelier hung from the ceiling, effectively distracting me with it's twinkling diamonds when I had first walked into the room. A grand white-marble curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

The atmosphere was sophisticated and cheery, and not at all as intimidating as I thought it would be.

"Our older son, Edward, should be here soon. He was just running a few errands. You girls might know him; he teaches at your high school." Carlisle said, smiling.

I tried to look as though his name didn't affect me as much as it did. "Um, yeah. I've seen him around." I mumbled, blushing a little.

Carlisle nodded. "Well, if you'll excuse me girls." He said, touching our arms in a kind gesture. Alice and I made room for him to go and mingle with the other 80 or so people.

Emmett and Rosalie came over to join Alice and myself.

"So how are you ladies on this fine evening?" Emmett asked grinning at us. I noticed his tie was almost the same shade of red as Rosalie's dress, which was customary for couples at these soirees.

"Doing well, actually." I replied, smiling back.

"Emmett, would you be a doll and get us some drinks?" Rosalie asked him, fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly.

Emmett was momentarily stunned. "Yeah, sure. Coming right up!" And he parted the assemblies to go to the kitchen.

"Sorry I haven't been able to stay with you guys." Rosalie sighed, smiling guiltily.

I shook my head, pardoning her apology. "It's no problem, Rose." I told her.

"You've got a more important role; impressing Emmett's parents." Alice said, winking.

Rosalie looked down bashfully. "Do you think they like me?" She asked nervously.

"I think they love you. I mean, who couldn't?" I replied, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Bella." She said appreciatively.

"So where is Edward really?" Alice asked, since I didn't. I tried not to blush at the sound of his name.

"Running late. Emmett said he hates these kinds of things. Edward should be here in five-" Rosalie was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. The door opened, and in came Edward and a handsome blonde man about the same age as him.

"Seconds." She finished, grinning at me.

It felt as though the whole party had paused to take in Edward's godly appearance, no one taking their eyes off of him. Well at least the women didn't.

I felt flustered; he looked devilishly handsome, more so than I'd ever seen before. His bronze hair was a sexy mess as always, but a little tamer. His suit was a very deep navy, almost appearing black. It contrasted magnificently with his pale skin. I felt my cheeks heat as I noticed his tie was almost the same shade of blue as my dress. We were matching.

Rosalie and Alice noticed this too, as they surveyed his suit then proceeded to gaze at my dress, eyes wide and identical grins on their faces.

Esme walked forward and placed her hand on his arm. "Everyone, you all are probably familiar with our oldest son, Edward." She beamed proudly. "And this is Jasper Whitlock, a close family friend." Esme said, smiling at the blonde man next to him.

I glanced at Alice, noticing she couldn't take her eyes off of Jasper. I'd never see her look more spellbound in my life. Jasper was indeed handsome, with honey-colored locks of hair falling a little past his ears, and warm brown eyes.

He surveyed the party before his eyes fell upon Alice. He smiled at her, making her blush and avert her gaze, but she was smiling too.

I turned my attention away from them, directing my eyes back towards Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen. Esme had begun mingling with the guests again, and Jasper came over to talk to Alice.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." An all-too familiar voice murmured in my ear from behind me.

I blushed deeply and turned around to face Edward, who had been standing really close to me. "But _I_ was expecting to see you." I told him, smiling coyly.

He smiled back. "You are terribly devious, Miss Swan."

At that moment, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper joined us.

_What good timing, _I thought to myself sarcastically, my happiness slightly deflating.

"Is this awkward, or what?" Emmett asked, grinning. "Mingling with a teacher."

_It's more awkward than you think._

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Edward's pretty cool, for a Biology teacher." I replied, directing my smile at Edward.

He faked a scowl. "Well I guess you're cool too, for a pesky little student." He retorted jokingly.

I laughed and my eyes travelled to Alice and Jasper. Edward was looking at them curiously as well, but didn't say anything.

"So Jasper, how do you know the Cullens?" I asked, scrutinizing him. I needed to play the role of protective best friend, since Rosalie was in la la land with Emmett. I think she had just a little bit too much champagne.

"Edward and I have been best friends since way back when." Jasper replied, grinning at Edward. I noticed that Jasper had a hint of a Texan accent. No doubt Alice loved that about him, since she looked as though she was in a dream.

"Oh really? So you're the same age as Edward, then?" I inquired.

"Yep. I just turned 23 a few months ago." He replied, smiling at me kindly.

_In other words, he's turning 24 later this year. So is Edward. _I realized.

I nodded, deciding that Jasper was okay. And I couldn't exactly berate Alice about his age, since I was in love with Edward, and that would be very hypocritical of me.

"I see." I said, not knowing what else to say.

Edward cleared his throat. "So Bella, I expect Emmett and Rosalie gave you a tour of the house?" He asked.

I directed my attention to him and shook my head. "No, no one's had the chance to show me around." I replied casually.

"Well then, allow me." He said, chivalrously offering me his arm.

I took it gratefully. "Thanks." I waved at Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and let Edward guide me up the stairs to the second floor.

We walked down to the end of the hall of the second floor. The first room was Carlisle's study. It was a very large, beautiful room. On the west wall there were floor to ceiling bookshelves that had all sorts of large volumes on them. The east wall was covered in beautiful paintings of different sizes. The south wall was completely made of glass, and placed a few feet in front of the glass wall was a large mahogany desk with a swiveling desk chair.

"Wow." I breathed, walking up to the paintings to examine the pictures. Some were vibrantly colored, while others were plain grayscale.

"Each painting has a story to it. That, we can save for another day." Edward said, smiling beguilingly. _Another day!_ I thought gleefully, smiling at the prospect of coming back to the Cullen household. Was he subtly inviting me to return again?

We meandered out of the study and Edward showed me two pretty guest rooms, each with their own washroom. Edward was taking me to his room next, and I felt excitement bubble up inside of me. While we walked down the hall I couldn't help but notice that we skipped the room in between Carlisle's study and Edward's bedroom.

I made a mental note to myself to find out what was inside of that room.

"Alright. Here we are: the room I grew up in." Edward said, opening the door and smiling at me.

I walked in and looked around. The room was neutral, with white walls and pale carpets. There were metal and wood accents and varied textures around the room. One wall of his room was also completely glass. His room was a bit timeless, with some nods to current technology, but there were plenty of antique items and classics from throughout the past two decades mixed together.

There were books everywhere, and one on wall was a corkboard with photographs and clippings from newspapers posted on it. Another one of the walls had a huge black shelf with more CD's than the Forks music shop. In the middle of the wall of shelves was a shiny silver expensive-looking CD player.

Yet again I managed to get out a "wow", shocked at the vastness of his collection.

"You like?" He asked, smiling shyly.

"I love." I told him honestly. My eyes were finally drawn to his large king-sized bed. The blankets were thick, fluffy and white, and pillows of white, black and pale grey were arranged neatly on his bed.

"It's too bad that I'm not going to be here for much longer. I'm moving out soon." He said. "I bought a house on the outskirts of Forks."

"Really?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows. I would never want to move out of a house like this, even if it meant living with my parents forever.

"But you'll still be teaching at Forks High, right?" I asked him, on the verge of panicking.

"Of course, Bella." Edward replied, smiling. "Why?" He looked at me intently, raising his eyebrows.

"Because." I replied, blushing. _Because I love you and would not be able to bear you leaving me, _I thought.

"Because?" He asked, his eyes probing mine.

"Because it would suck if you left." I muttered, blushing.

"Would it?"

"Yes." I replied, exasperated. "It would terribly suck if you left, Edward. Because you're the highlight of my day. You're smart, funny, charming _and easy on the eyes_." I replied, muttering the last part to myself.

But Edward heard and chuckled. "What was that?" He inquired, grinning at me.

I blushed. "You are… appealing?" I replied tentatively.

He pulled my arm gently and brought me close to his chest. "And?"

I began laughing. "Edward." I said, staring into his eyes with a big smile on my face. "You're so arrogant!" I scolded him.

"Or self-conscious. Us men need reassurance from ladies such as yourself." He replied, making me grin.

"You're silly."

"And so are you." He responded, smirking.

He suddenly looked as though he was thinking hard. "I have something that I want you to have." He said decisively. "I've never given it much thought, and I know my mom probably wants me to give it to a girlfriend or something, but I want _you_ to have it." He walked away and reached for a pretty velvet box in his closet.

He brought it to me and opened it. I gasped quietly. Inside of the box had to be possibly the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen. It was a collection of oval sapphires surrounded by real diamonds, strung together to form a delicate bracelet. It was probably worth tens of thousands of dollars.

"It was my grandmother's. I noticed your dress matched it perfectly, and thought it would look good on your wrist." Edward said, looking a little embarrassed.

"I-I can't. I mean, I can't possibly deserve something so… so priceless." I told him, nervous.

"You deserve the world and everything in it." Edward said so confidently that I almost believed him. Without another word he slid the bracelet onto my wrist.

"I need to tell you something." I said, looking down at the beautiful bracelet on my wrist.

Edward raised my chin so that I was staring into his eyes again. "So tell me."

I took a deep breath; it was now or never. I knew I wasn't going to get another chance like this ever again. "I like you." I blurted out, looking at him anxiously.

He smiled softly. "I like you too." He replied, not quite understanding what I meant.

"No, Edward, you don't get it." I told him, trying to get out of his grip so that I could get away quickly if he told me he didn't feel the same way. "I like you more than I should." I whispered.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel the same way." He said, looking at me intensely.

I stared back into his eyes, feeling so helpless. If we were prisoners to these feelings, why were we doing nothing about them?

I notice that our faces were only a few inches apart. It felt as though gravity was pulling me towards him. I always felt a gravitational pull towards him whenever he was around me.

"Kiss me." I pleaded, wanting to feel his body close to mine.

"Bella this is wrong…" He breathed, conflicted.

I stared deeply into those beautiful forest-green eyes of his. They were full of uncertainty and worry, but above all else, _desire_. I took a deep breath, inhaling his alluring scent and gathering my courage.

"But so right." I murmured back.

That's when I leaned in and stole my first kiss from Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Tell me what's going on in your pretty little heads (aka, please review!) :D ****I hope that this chapter wasn't too short or fast-paced. My thought have been travelling in a whirlwind these days. :/**

**Thanks for the love and your wonderful, heartwarming reviews everyone! I noticed that there are repeat reviewers, and I absolutely adore you guys :)**

**To you all: love, love and more love,**

_x-Bings._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.  
**

**A/N: My "little" commentary will be at the end of the story! **

**But JUST warning you now, this chapter cannot be considered T rated! I got a little carried away in the moment, so there's TEENSY BIT OF EXPLICIT CONTENT. There's no sex, so don't worry. It just gets a little heated. :)  
**

**Sorry to delay your reading, as I'm sure you just want to gobble up this chapter. :P  
**

**Also, I haven't written for a while, so I apologize if I've lost momentum!**

**Okay, okay, I'll shut up. To the story!**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

It didn't take long for Edward's resolve to crumble. He sighed deeply and pulled me into his arms, deepening our kiss.

I relished in the feeling of his lips, moving softly yet surely against mine. I loved the way his hands caressed my back gently, the way he closed his eyes, enjoying every second of the time he had with me in his arms.

His hands moved up to cup my face. I relaxed and closed my eyes, relying on the feeling of his lips against mine to assure me that he was really there, that this wasn't just a dream.

I didn't know what to do, as this was my first kiss, but his lips were guiding, and oh so delicious.

We parted to get some air, leaning our foreheads against each other and breathing deeply. I'd never felt so much passion for one person in my whole life.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He murmured, tracing my lips with his thumbs. His words were honest, but I could see in his eyes that something was troubling him.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked him, probing his eyes with my own.

"Bella, I'm your _teacher_." He replied, groaning distraughtly and breaking our eye contact.

I shook my head and caressed his face. "Not tonight, Edward. Tonight you're simply the brother of my friend who I met at an event for charity."

Edward looked uncertain. "If we get caught-"

"We won't. Don't give up without giving us a fair chance." I pleaded with him, placing my hands on his chest.

"This could hurt the _both_ of us." Edward warned me.

"I'm willing to take the risk if you are." I replied firmly.

He closed his eyes and nodded slightly so I leaned in to kiss him again, bringing up my hands to run them through his unruly but beautiful bronze mane, which felt incredibly soft to the touch.

He pulled me in even tighter to his body and deepened the kiss, leaving me breathless. I kissed down his jawline and his neck, lightly nibbling on his soft skin. He groaned in appreciation. "Bella." He sighed.

He pulled my face to his, tugging my lower lip gently with his teeth. "I love it when you bite you lip." He murmured almost to himself, lightly kissing the sensitive spot underneath my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

I rested my arms on his shoulders and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips.

"How much?" I whispered breathily.

He kissed the corner of my mouth. "Too much." He murmured, looking into my eyes with intense desire.

I shivered with pleasure again, and kissed him with all of my might. Slowly I pushed him back towards his bed, our mouths still interlocked, my hands on his chest and his arms around my waist.

He sat back on his luxurious bed with me straddling his lap. I could _feel_ how attracted he was to me. I pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and down his strong arms.

I pushed him back more, so I was astride him. I pulled my lips from his and leaned back to look at the godly sight of Edward lying under me. Too bad he was fully clothed.

His eyes were darkened with pleasure and his hands caressed and stroked my back softly.

I undid his tie and threw it aside. I unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt and began to kiss the base of his throat and the hollow of his neck, moving down slightly to kiss his collarbone. This was escalating fast.

"Enjoying yourself, Mr. Cullen?" I asked him huskily, looking at him through my eyelashes.

"Again,_ too much_." He muttered to himself, meeting my gaze with those beautiful green eyes of his.

I smiled, feeling pleased with myself since this was all new to me and I seemed to be doing well.

"I'm glad." I whispered, kissing back up his neck, along his jaw and meeting his lips.

We kissed long and passionate this time, slowing down from my fervent kisses.

I decided to quicken the kiss, running my hands down his chest and then lower still.

"Mm Bella." He murmured against my lips. I could feel him trying to pull back a little as I began to unzip his pants. I wanted him badly.

He turned his face so that I was kissing his cheek. "Bella." He murmured sternly. "Bella, what are you doing?" He asked, turning over so that I landed beside him. He grabbed both of my hands and brought them up to his chest.

"I want you." I told him simply.

He shook his head. "We can't, Bella." He replied.

"And why not?" I asked him, pouting.

"For a million different reasons." He said, sighing. "Primarily, it's the fact that this is pretty much illegal-"

"Not if it's with my consent." I muttered.

But Edward ignored my comment and continued, "And right now we're at my parent's charity gala and I'm supposed to be giving you a tour of the house."

"Can I have a tour of something else?" I asked, trailing my hand down his chest and seductively biting my lip. I was being incredibly daring for a girl who'd just received her first kiss(es).

Edward groaned and pulled my lip out of the grip of my teeth. "Bella." His tone was warning now.

"_Edward_." I mocked his tone, staring into his eyes with a smile on my face.

He grinned. "You're not allowed to be cute right now." He said, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I'm always cute." I joked, kissing the tip of his nose in return.

"That you are." He replied, gazing into my eyes warmly.

I blushed and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Ah, I was wondering where shy Bella went." Edward said, smiling teasingly.

I laughed. "Oh she's here alright. Just trying to hide."

"Well she shouldn't; she's as beautiful as the rest of Bella." Edward replied, an earnest look in his eyes.

"You're just full of compliments, aren't you?" I teased him.

"Well I have to be, since I don't receive any." He teased back.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Because your ego is big enough for the both of us." I told him, smiling.

He faked a pout. "Not true."

I kissed his pouty lips softly. "No it's not." I agreed. "If you keep pouting like that, I'm going to jump you again." I warned him.

He looked at me pointedly and kept pouting.

"Edward!" I chastised him, hitting his chest lightly.

He grinned and kissed my cheek gently. "Not now, Bella."

"Then when can we?" I asked him in all seriousness.

"_Bella_." He said exasperatedly, turning away and covering his eyes with his arm.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"No." He replied, trying to end the discussion.

"Whatever. I'm sure someone else can give me what I want…" I said, peeking at Edward and turning away.

He grabbed my arm and turned me back over so that I was facing him.

"That's not funny." He said, looking serious.

I frowned. "Well _sorry._" I muttered, not meeting his eyes.

Edward sighed wearily. "Bella. Look at me." He demanded.

I slowly looked up to meet his eyes. "Is this something you're serious about?" He asked, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Yes." I breathed back, feeling hot from the look he was giving me.

"I don't take things like this lightly." He said. "It's a commitment, an act that should only be performed when in love. You understand that, don't you?" He asked.

"I know what sex is, Edward." I snapped. I was in love with him. Didn't he understand that? "I want to… with you."

He looked a little taken aback. "Bella, if that's what you want, right here right now…" He trailed off, making me look up hopefully.

"Yes." I whispered.

He tilted his head down slightly and I tilted mine up to meet his lips. This was finally happening.

He pushed me gently onto my back and slid on top of me, his body lying slightly along mine, carrying his weight on his strong arms so that he didn't crush me.

I met his eyes before looking down at his shirt. I began to unbutton the rest of it with trembling fingers. I was even more nervous than before.

I pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and softly down his arms, reveling in the appearance of his strong sinewy powerful muscles, the marble of his skin, the perfection of his abs and the tautness of his muscular chest.

"Beautiful." I murmured, running my hands up and down the smooth skin of his chest and arms.

He growled and rolled us over so that I was astride his lap.

"_You're_ beautiful." He murmured, staring deep into my eyes.

I ran my hand down his naked chest and down further, biting my lip nervously.

I reached down to unbutton his pants when a pang of uneasiness shot through me. I wasn't ready for this, no matter how much I thought I was. Edward was right; I had to be committed to this. And while I loved him, I just wasn't ready to do this.

How could I go all three bases with him in one night? _Was I that desperate? _I was too new to this, and it took time to build up to things like this in a relationship. Edward and Iweren't even _in_ a relationship, for crying out loud! We'd told each other that we _liked_ each other, and I had gone into psycho sex-starved teenager mode. I didn't want him to think that I'd rather be with him physically than emotionally, because I _did_ want to get to know him more.

I paused and ran a hand through my hair. Edward peeked at me a sly grin on his face, noticing my hesitation. I let go of his button, slid off of him and I dropped onto the bed, lying beside him. "You win." I sighed, defeated.

Edward turned onto his side to look at me. "I'm not winning anything, Bella. This is hard for me too." He replied.

I smiled at the hidden innuendo in his words.

"I noticed." I said to myself.

Edward grinned. "You're a beautiful girl, Bella. I don't deserve a girl as great as you." He murmured softly.

I shook my head. "I don't deserve someone as great as you, Edward. Don't you see? That's why I'm so desperate to give you _all_ of me. Because I'm scared that you won't want me if I don't. Or you won't find me as interesting, or whatever." I mumbled, my own words sounding stupid to my ears.

"Bella, I'm not a teenage boy. I would never leave you just because you wouldn't 'put out'. There comes a time in a male's life when he stops caring as much about his 'manly needs' and cares more about finding the girl who's right for him." He explained, caressing my cheek.

I tried to smile at him, hoping that it was convincing enough to make him think that I wasn't worried. "Let's get back to the party before people think you've murdered me and hidden my body in one of the many rooms of this ginormous place." I joked.

Edward cracked a smile. "Alright."

I stood up and smoothened my dress out while Edward sat up and put his shirt back on. I helped him button it up and tied his tie back on neatly. It felt like we were a married couple, helping each other get dressed, and I couldn't keep the big smile off of my face.

"I've never seen you look so happy." Edward said, the grin on his face equally ecstatic.

"Speak for yourself." I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him. "You look like you've won the lottery."

"I've won something even better. Or should I say, some_one_." He replied, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me tenderly on the lips.

"You praise me too much." I muttered against his lips, kissing him back with more passion.

"Easy now, Bella." Edward said while pulling away, the happy grin back on his face.

"For _now_." I responded, helping him get his deep navy-colored suit-jacket on. I straightened it for him and pat his chest. We tried fixing his hair, but it just couldn't be tamed. "Damn you for looking so irresistible." I said, pouting.

"I could say the same for you." Edward replied, making me roll my eyes and smile.

"I need to go to the powder room to freshen up." I told him. He led me there and waited outside of the door.

I studied my reflection in the mirror. My lips were a little swollen, but it wasn't too noticeable. My eye makeup was a little smudged but I could touch it up quickly, and my hair was a mess. Other than that, I looked incredibly happy, and my eyes were brighter than ever before. I quickly styled my hair up into a bun, redid my makeup as fast as I could, and was out of the door.

Edward seemed to be having a nice conversation with Esme on the other side of the hall. They glanced up at me when they noticed my approach. Esme's eyes flickered to my wrist and then away, as if it was completely normal for me to have one of their family heirlooms on my wrist. _Weird,_ I thought.

Esme smiled at me warmly. I hoped Edward hadn't told her anything, since it was unacceptable for us to be together, with him being my teacher and all.

"So Bella, how do you like our house?" Esme asked casually, letting on nothing if she did know something.

"It's beautiful, Esme. You are extremely talented and very tasteful." I replied, knowing she designed the house since she was an interior designer and decorator and all.

Esme looked bashful. "Thank you, honey. That's so kind of you to say." She said, giving me a hug.

I hugged her back. Esme must be such an amazing, affectionate mother. I wished that my mother was a little more like her. Renee _is_ as affectionate, but she worries a little too much. Esme seemed like more of a calm, understanding mother.

"Well, shall we get back to the party then?" Edward asked, interrupting Esme's and my little bonding-ish moment.

"Let's."

~.x.~

**EDWARD POV**

I entered the house after Jasper, standing a little ways off. No doubt my mother, Esme, would be waiting excitedly to introduce me to the house.

I wished Bella had been able to come. I had meant it when I told her that her being here with me would make this "soiree" much more bearable.

I took a deep breath and fought the urge to escape. I never liked these charity galas. Though they had a great purpose, I found that they were simply excuses for wealthy people to celebrate in themselves. To showcase their prosperity, perhaps. Not Esme of course, she only hosted these galas for the benefit of the actual charities.

_Speak of the devil,_ I thought, as she came up beside me. Though my mother was anything but demonic.

I was about to apologize for being late when I was suddenly aware of the fact that practically many people had stopped to stare at me. I wondered self-consciously if my fly was down or a button of my shirt undone.

Esme smiled at me warmly before turning to address everyone. "Everyone, you all are probably familiar with our oldest son, Edward." She said, looking back at me proudly.

I half-smiled and turned to survey the party, noticing familiar and unfamiliar faces.

_If only Bella would magically appear_, I thought forlornly.

That's when I saw her.

She was standing a little ways off, beside Rosalie and Alice.

_Lord was she beautiful. _

My heart was pounding in my chest, and I could no longer hear the party around me. All my senses were trained on her, as if she were the only girl in the room. And to me, she was. She was the only girl worth loving.

_Love_. There was that word again. I shook my head and smiled inwardly.

She was wearing a deep blue halter dress that showed off her small waist and had a sweetheart neckline that displayed her sexy collarbone and a hint of the swell of her breasts. Her insanely-tall white high heels made her smooth legs look long and lean.

Her hair was done in pretty curls that framed her beautiful heart-shaped face and looked soft to the touch. She had applied minimal makeup to said beautiful face. I longed to look into her stunning, warm chocolate-y brown eyes, which were without a doubt my favorite part of her.

Bella looked from Alice to Jasper, who looked entranced by each other.

I took advantage of the distraction to sneak up behind her.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." I said, making her jump slightly.

When she turned around she was blushing beautifully.

"But _I_ was expecting to see you." She replied, smiling coquettishly.

I smiled back at her, willing my heart to slow its fast-paced rhythm. "You are terribly devious, Miss Swan."

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice came over to join us before we could say anything else.

I grinned at the fact that Bella looked a little sour at the new addition of people to our conversation.

"Is this awkward, or what?" Emmett asked Bella, grinning. "Mingling with a teacher."

Bella blushed slightly but rolled her eyes. "Edward pretty cool," She said, smiling at me. "For a Biology teacher." She teased.

I faked a scowl. "Well I guess you're cool too," I replied. "For a pesky little student." I teased back.

Bella's tinkling laughter put a smile on my face.

Her eyes travelled to Alice and Jasper with intrigue, and I myself was curious as to what was going on between the two.

"So Jasper, how do you know the Cullens?" Bella asked. I could see her scrutinizing him cautiously, no doubt playing the protective best friend role. I had to assure her later that Jasper was a good guy.

"Edward and I have been best friends since way back when." Jasper responded, shooting me a grin that I returned amiably.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? So you're the same age as Edward, then?" She inquired curiously. I bristled a little. I hated the mention of my age when it came to Bella, even if I was only a few years her elder.

Jasper nodded and smiled. "Yep. I just turned 23 a few months ago."

Bella looked as though she was thinking to herself before she replied, "I see."

I cleared my throat, attaining her attention. "So Bella, I expect Emmett and Rosalie gave you a tour of the house?" I guessed. Though I hoped to god they hadn't so I could do it myself.

Much to my relief, she shook her head. "No, no one's had the chance to show me around." She replied. _More like the privilege_, I thought.

"Well then, allow me." I said, offering her my arm and hoping she would take it.

She took it without a second thought, looking grateful. "Thanks." She murmured, smiling shyly at me.

She waved at Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett while I guided her up the stairs to the second floor.

I showed her Carlisle's study first. I watched, amused, as her face lit up at the sight of the many bookshelves and paintings.

"Wow." She exhaled, leaving my side to examine the paintings on the wall.

"Each painting has a story to it." I explained, coming up beside her. "That, we can save for another day." _If you'll come back,_ I thought hopefully.

Bella smiled at me happily, looking excited at- _with any luck_- the prospect of returning again.

Next I showed her the two guest rooms on the second floor.

We brushed past my piano room, which I didn't consider very important. Maybe one day in the future I would play for her; as it was a passion I wanted to share with her. But for now it would remain my little secret.

I stopped outside of my bedroom door and took a deep breath, hoping that I wouldn't regret this. "Alright. Here we are: the room I grew up in." I said to her, opening the door and letting her in first.

I watched nervously as she walked around my room, a small smile on her face.

"Wow." She murmured again, her eyes falling on my CD collection.

I smiled at her shyly. "You like?" No woman that I'd ever invited into my room- not that there were a lot of them who'd been in here- had ever paid much attention my collection.

"I love." Bella replied, meeting my eyes and smiling.

She turned her head to look at my bed, and I couldn't help the "off-limits" thoughts that ran through my head.

I tried to distract myself by making conversation. "It's too bad that I'm not going to be here for much longer. I'm moving out soon." I told her. "I bought a house on the outskirts of Forks."

"Really?" She asked disbelievingly. Something flashed in her eyes and she looked panicked. "But you'll still be teaching at Forks High, right?" She asked, brown eyes wide.

"Of course, Bella." I replied. "Why?" I inquired, looking into her eyes and raising my eyebrows.

"Because." She replied, biting her lip and blushing. _There_ was that beautiful blush.

"Because?" I wondered, searching her eyes.

"Because it would suck if you left." She muttered back, blushing further.

"Would it?" _Would she miss me if I left?_

"Yes." She replied, exasperated. "It would terribly suck if you left, Edward. Because you're the highlight of my day," She said. And silly as it seems, my heart skipped a beat. "You're smart, funny, charming _and_…" She muttered something that sounded like "_easy on the eyes_".

"What was that?" I inquired, making her blush deepen. So I _had_ heard correctly. I grinned at her, chuckling.

"You are… appealing?" Bella said tentatively.

Craving her closeness, I pulled her arm gently and brought her nearer to my chest. "And?" I asked, curious as to what else she had to say.

Bella placed her hands on my chest and began to laugh. "Edward. You're so arrogant!" She chided me, smiling.

I grinned. "Or self-conscious." I joked. "Us men need reassurance from ladies such as yourself."

"You're silly."

I smirked. "And so are you." We looked into each other's eyes sharing a grin.

I was suddenly reminded of something that I wanted to give Bella. As soon as I saw her in the foyer in her deep blue dress, a thought had arose at the back of my mind. _My nana's bracelet would match her beautifully._

I thought carefully to myself. If I gave her the bracelet and Esme or Carlisle saw, I'd have a lot of explaining to do. Thankfully Emmett had no idea that the bracelet existed, or I would be screwed. And Esme would understand… I made up my mind.

"I have something that I want you to have." I told Bella. "I've never given it much thought, and I know my mom probably wants me to give it to a girlfriend," _Or my future wife, which I hope is you_. "Or something, but I want you to have it."

Bella looked at me curiously as I went to my closet and reached for the velvet box that occupied the top shelf. Once I brought it to her, I opened it, eliciting a soft gasp from her. It was bracelet comprised of oval sapphires, each sapphire surrounded by genuine diamonds.

"It was my grandmother's." I explained. "I noticed your dress matched it perfectly, and thought it would look good on your wrist." I refrained from blushing myself. _God this was embarrassing. _

Bella looked up at me, her eyes round and anxious. "I-I can't. I mean, I can't possibly deserve something so… so priceless." She mumbled.

"You deserve the world and everything in it." I said solemnly, never more sure.

Before she could say another word, I slid the bracelet onto her delicate wrist. It was a perfect fit. And it really did look remarkable on her; as if it were made for her.

"I need to tell you something." Bella said, looking at the bracelet and not into my eyes.

I lifted her head so that her chocolate eyes would meet mine. "So tell me."

She took a deep breath before blurting out, "I like you."

_Oh_. Not exactly what I _wanted_ to hear, but it was along the lines of it. She _liked_ me; it was a good start.

"I like you too." I told her honestly, smiling softly.

"No, Edward, you don't get it." She said, pulling herself slightly out of my grip. I was honestly confused, and worried that she might tell me that she didn't want to mislead me into liking her more than I ought to. _Too late._

"I like you more than I should." She whispered.

For a second, I couldn't believe my ears. But one look at the genuine expression on her face, and I knew she wasn't lying. I thought my heart would burst.

It took a second for me to let her words sink in, and when they did, I knew I had to be honest with her as well. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel the same way." I admitted.

Bella stared into my eyes, looking helpless. Her eyes mirrored mine; holding desire and need, but also hesitation and doubt.

She leaned forward as though gravity were pulling her to me, almost closing the gap between our faces. "Kiss me." She pleaded.

I could feel the warmth radiating off of her body, and kissing her was all I wanted to do. In fact, it took all that I had not to. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a little voice was telling me that I shouldn't.

"Bella this is wrong…" I murmured, closing my eyes briefly and telling myself to have some sense of self-control. This was incredibly conflicting. Nevermore had I wanted to kiss her, and yet, nevermore had I _not_ wanted to.

Bella analyzed my eyes and face, trying to comprehend my emotions. I knew that she could see and _sense_ my desire, underneath all of the uncertainty.

She took a deep breath, her brown eyes determined. "But so right." She murmured back, ever so softly. I knew what was coming next, but even so, I was not prepared for it.

I watched in slow motion as the girl that I was in love with, finally met her lips to mine.

~.x.~

**BELLA POV  
**

I couldn't find Alice or Rosalie anywhere. I knew Alice was still here, since her bright yellow Porsche was where we left it. Rosalie was probably somewhere with Emmett, most likely in his room. But why did I get the feeling that Alice was somewhere with Edward's hunky friend, Jasper?

I went up to Edward, who was now chatting with a bunch of snooty-looking businessmen. "Sorry to interrupt. May I have a word with Edward?" I asked them. They smiled at me creepily and said it was fine.

I gave Edward a meaningful look and he followed me to the corner of the room. "Do you know where your friend Jasper is?" I asked him.

He was bewildered. "Why do you want to know where Jasper is?" He asked.

"Because I have a feeling that he's with Alice." I told him, fiddling with my purse.

"So?"

"So? What do you mean, _so_? I want to make sure she's okay." I replied, incredulous at his unconcerned behavior.

"Look, Jasper's a great guy. I'm sure she's fine. Now if you'll excuse me, those were important men I was speaking with." Edward said, looking at me impatiently before leaving me in the corner by myself.

I stared after him helplessly. Why did he just blow me off like that? Why was he acting so cold? Was I too desperate with him? God, I shouldn't have thrown myself at him the way I did. He probably had time to think clearly and thought I was a teenage slut.

Shaking with the thought of Edward hating me, I made my way outside through the sliding glass doors. The cold of the winter breeze chilled my skin even more. I felt my hair rise from the cold. After staying in the cold for a little, I began to worry about catching hypothermia and retreated back inside, appreciating the warmth of the house.

I looked around to make sure that nobody was watching before I climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the house. I wanted to know what was behind the beautiful mahogany door that I previously noticed Edward had skipped when giving me a tour.

I pushed the cold intricately patterned door handle down and went inside. It was dark, except for the moonlight that shone in from the glass wall. I flicked a light switch that was beside the door and the room lit up dimly.

The room was completely empty except for a majestic black grand piano, placed on a large raised portion of the floor. I walked up to the piano and lifted the fall, tracing my fingers along the ivory and black keys, but not playing anything.

I closed the fall and sat down on the piano bench. The wall behind the piano was completely made of glass, leading me to believe that the whole South wall of the house was made of only glass.

I imagined sunlight streaming through the window, and warming the back of the person playing the piano. The only question was, whose room was this?

There were a few lined sheets stacked on the piano, with music notes scrawled all over them. This person composed his or her own music. They were currently working on something titled "Untitled." I smiled. When I looked closer, I recognized the writing to be Edward's beautiful calligraphy.

How curious. I never knew he played.

The door opened behind me and I froze.

_Busted_.

~.x.~

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that Bella had kissed me. Or that I had kissed her back. She had wanted more, but I couldn't. Not now. But when it was time – if there ever came a time, I wanted it to be special.

She left me in a daze, _that_ was for sure. I didn't know what to think any more. On one hand, I knew this was totally sick and wrong. On the other hand, being with Bella felt good and inexplicably right. How could something so _wrong_ feel this _right_?

But it wasn't as if _I_ had kissed her first. No, _she_ took action. _She_ kissed _me_. I doubt I would have, otherwise. No matter how much I had wanted to.

But I was glad she had kissed me. I could still feel her soft, supple lips pressed against mine and the warmth radiating off of her body when she was in my arms.

I felt bad for shutting her down when she'd asked me where Alice and Jasper were. I just wasn't thinking clearly. I was worried about what the business men would think. If they would notice that Bella and I were coincidentally matching. I was _more_ worried when I saw her step outside into the cold night shortly after our brief conversation.

"Edward?" Clive cleared his throat.

I turned my attention to him.

"We were talking about the rapid increase of rates in the stock market. Stocks and bonds are looking good for our businesses these days. What's your take?" He asked.

Movement on the stairs caught my eye. Bella looked around to check that no one was watching before she made her way to the second floor _almost_ inconspicuously. What was she doing?

"Ah yes, that will benefit us quite well. I'm glad. If you'll excuse me." I replied, giving him a polite smile before following Bella upstairs.

I noticed a faint glow of light coming from the bottom of the door of my piano room. So _that's_ where she'd gone. I thought she hadn't noticed when we passed it. Then again, she noticed practically everything.

I opened the door, and Bella froze where she was on the piano bench, my sheet music clutched in her hands.

"Bella?"

She looked at me, flustered, and put the sheets down on the piano. "Edward. I- I- Um. I didn't mean to intrude. I was just… curious?" She said quickly, stammering a bit. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Relax, Bella. I don't mind." I told her, coming to stand closer to her. She was my magnetic force, a gravitational pull. I felt the need to be near her every time she was within my vicinity. I wondered if she felt the same way.

"You don't?" She asked quietly. "Then why did you skip this room when giving me a tour?"

"I didn't really think to show you. This room is a very personal part of me. Not many people have been in here, other than my family." I replied. "In fact, you're the first unrelated person to have come in here."

"I'm sorry." She apologized, biting her lip and looking at the floor.

"Hey, it's okay." I told her. _I was planning to play for you eventually._

She looked into my eyes and I gave her a reassuring smile. She looked a little mad.

"You confuse me, Edward." She sighed, her warm brown eyes both angry and sad.

I was curious as to why.

"Why were you so, so… _stony_ downstairs?" She asked, answering my unasked question.

I ran a hand through my hair. _Oh_. "I'm sorry. I was worried as to what people would think if they saw us together."

She looked exasperated. "Why does what they think matter?"

I sighed unhappily. "You forget so easily that I'm supposed to be your teacher..."

Realization dawned on her, and her eyes widened. "_Oh_. Oh god, I'm sorry." She apologized, looking ashamed.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't realize how much I'd hurt you." I murmured, wanting to kiss her, to do anything to make her feel better.

"I was overanalyzing things." She said, shaking her head and smiling softly.

"That," I teased. "And I was acting like an ass."

Bella laughed and came over and intertwined my arms with hers, clinging herself close to my body.

"Play a song for me?" She asked, looking up into my eyes.

I ran my hands down her back and held her waist. "Not tonight."

"Well, then I just simply _have_ to come back." She joked, smiling at me.

I chuckled. "That might have been my intention."

She laughed and leaned up to kiss me.

I kissed her back hesitantly. This night had been incredibly bizarre, dream-like, really. And as cheesy or girly as it sounds, I was scared that I was going to wake up from this beautiful dream and be thrown into a terrifying nightmare. And it was a possible risk, being in a relationship as dangerous as ours.

Bella pulled back and opened her eyes, looking at me with concern. "What's wrong?" She asked, cupping my face. I closed my eyes as she stroked my cheek softly with her thumb.

"How is this going to work?" I asked her quietly, opening my eyes and looking into hers.

"We'll find a way." She murmured, trying to look assured. But I could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

I looked down at her worriedly. "How, Bella?"

She frowned, upset. "Why the questions, Edward?"

"I-" I paused, taking a breath. "I don't know. I'm worried about you. About _us_."

"_Why_?" She demanded. "Do you not want to be with me? Was this, what, a one time thing? Get your fill of the girl who's head over heels for you, then tell her it's not going to work?" Her eyes filled up with angry tears.

I was incredulous. I was _in love_ with her, for goodness sake. How could she not see that? After all that we had been through, why was she accusing me of doing such an unbelievable thing? "Are you joking? Bella, that's not at _all_-"

"Save it, Edward." She interjected, withdrawing herself out of my arms. "I'm going to find Alice. I need to get home."

I followed her. "Bella-"

"Just leave it alone." She muttered, walking downstairs angrily.

We ran into Alice and Jasper, who had been making out outside, but had come back inside to get warm again.

"Is it alright if we leave?" I heard Bella ask Alice.

Alice surveyed her friend's face and nodded her head. "Sure. I'm pretty tired." She answered back.

Alice kissed Jasper and whispered something in his ear.

"Tell Rosalie and Emmett we say goodbye." Alice told me, smiling.

I nodded and promised that I would.

Bella said goodbye to Jasper and a quick 'bye' to me. I bid her goodnight, watching as she got into Alice's car. Alice kissed Jasper quickly on the lips one last time before bouncing away to join Bella in her car.

"I think I'm in love." Jasper said, watching the car speed away.

Bella crossed my mind. _Tell me about it, _I thought miserably.

* * *

**A/N: BAH HUMBUG! Why is Bella being such an annoying twat? Is Edward questioning things too much, or is he being rational?**

**Just thought I'd mention… 76 REVIEWS HOLY CRAP! It may not seem like much to you compared to other stories, but to me, that's just _unimaginable_. In a good way, of course! I thank you all so much, from the depths of my heart. I promise to you that I read EACH and every review, and it honestly puts an ear-to-ear shit-eating grin on my face. **

**I'm SO ****_SO_ happy that you all love the story. I originally wrote this to get some of my _own_ teacher-lovin issues out of my system, and I never expected to get so many people hooked, but I'm so happy that I could bring you guys some satisfaction. :)**

**Something I've been avoiding: the fact that I've been MIA for a long, _long_ time. I have no excuses! I'm just a really stupid A-hole who needs to get back into writing. But you guys still love me, right? Even in all of my A-hole-y glory?**

**A BIG GINORMOUS THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME BETA _MormaTheMormo_ FOR HER SUPER FAST SUPER AWESOME EDITING! SHE'S FANF*CKINGTASTIC. GO CHECK OUT HER STORY _Through My Eyes_!**

**Finally, a warm thanks to you all for waiting and reading and reviewing,**

_x- Bings._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Two days had passed since I last saw Edward. And while I should have been enjoying the weekend, I was upset over the fact that I had overreacted towards him at the gala. He probably hated me. _I_ hated me.

I looked at my alarm clock. It was 4 am; Monday morning. I couldn't rest, knowing that I'd be seeing him in a few hours. I rolled over, willing myself to get comfortable again, to relax myself into a deep sleep. But my efforts were futile.

I stared aimlessly into the dark as I went over what happened at the gala in my head. Things had been going so well. Why did I snap on him like that? Was it because I didn't know what was going to happen to us? Because I had no idea where we could go from here? Did I want to avoid those questions because there may be no answers to them? Because I didn't have any. I really didn't.

I was confused, anxious and above all, _scared_. My feelings were too complex for me to comprehend; I had never felt this way before. I knew for sure that I loved Edward, and that maybe a part of him loved me too. At least his grandmother's beautiful bracelet on top of my dresser led me to believe that he did.

I knew that I wanted to be with him, despite all of the odds that we were up against. I knew that _every day_, I looked forward to seeing him, even if it was just to sit in a classroom with him and 20 other students. But what did it all mean? What did any of it mean? And how did any of it make sense?

That's when I realized that _love_ doesn't make sense. It's not supposed to make sense, because it's _love_. Love can make you do the craziest, stupidest things. It's passion that drives you, not intellect. There's most definitely a time for sitting down and planning out your lives and courses of action, but there's also a time for taking risks and doing what you feel most like doing.

I know that you can't control whom you fall in love with, but you _can_ control what you want to do about it. And I was going to fight for Edward because I loved him, and I was not letting him go. Not because of _my_ stupid mistakes.

So with this in mind, I closed my eyes and let the darkness lull me into a peaceful slumber.

~.x.~

I woke up 3 hours later to Alice jumping on top of me, effectively knocking the wind out of my lungs.

"Hey Alice." I wheezed out, trying to catch my breath.

"Bella, do you know what time it is?" She squawked. "It's 7 in the morning! That means I only have an hour to get you ready for school!" She looked at me sternly.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't sleep." I muttered, rubbing my tired eyes which stung and felt raw.

"By your bloodshot eyes, I can tell." She muttered. "Well wash your face, freshen yourself up! You've wasted enough time."

I stumbled lazily to the washroom and did all of my washroom necessities. Alice yanked me out as soon as I was done and sat me down, before attacking me with makeup and hair products.

"I know I woke up late, but why did _you_ arrive later than usual?" I mumbled as she instructed for me to rub my lips together to even out my lip-gloss.

She blushed slightly. "I was with Jasper." She replied, looking sheepish.

"_Mary Alice Brandon_. You tell me what's going on between you two." I demanded, pretending to be stern.

She told me about Jasper, and how what they have might be more than just a fling. She thinks that they're soul mates. I didn't tell her otherwise; because I saw the way they looked at each other at the gala. It's like the way that Edward's parents look at each other. And they've been married and in love for over 25 years.

I smiled to myself, now _that's_ love.

I thought back to when I kissed Edward, to the feel of him kissing me back. It was almost as if I could sense his feelings radiating out towards me. Like I could also _feel_ how much he loved me.

Alice looked at me, a sly smile on her face. "You and Edward kissed, didn't you?"

I blushed deeply. I had avoided talking about Edward with her for most of the weekend and even when she slept over the night of the gala. It had been easy enough because she had to leave early in the morning after the gala, and I'm pretty Jasper had been keeping her busy for the rest of the weekend. But now that we were face-to-face, I couldn't avoid telling her any longer.

"_I_ kissed him." I replied begrudgingly.

"And?" She asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"He kissed me back." I muttered, wanting to hide my red face.

"Be-lla!" She shrieked, startling me. Her grin could light up the room (if not the whole world).

She was practically jumping up and down with glee. "Omigosh omigosh omigosh I can't believe it!" She yelled.

I smiled back tentatively. OK, it was a pretty 'oh my gosh' thing.

"Details?" She asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Ask away." I replied, tugging on the cute outfit Alice threw at me (which consisted of white skinny jeans, a blue cut-off sweater with the word 'sweet' and a heart written in white and chestnut brown booties to match my leather jacket).

Alice's outfit was cute today too; pretty, casual (well, for her at least), with a bit of biker chic thrown in.

"Good kisser?" She asked.

"Amazing. I was putty in his arms." I breathed, remembering what it felt like to be held by him.

"_My, oh my_. Eyes closed or open?"

I looked at her quizzically. "Closed, of course. There's nothing better than relishing in the feeling of the man holding and kissing you."

She looked back at me proudly. "W-o-w." She said, dragging it out to three syllables.

"Did you guys do anything... _else_?" She inquired, stopping what she was doing to look at me.

I blushed. "No."

Alice looked at me inquiringly.

"I wanted to, but he told me that he wanted to wait." I clarified, remembering my attempts at changing his mind.

She looked glad. "It sounds like you've landed the perfect gentleman."

"I think I have." I replied, smiling softly.

"So why were you avoiding discussing anything this weekend?" She asked curiously.

I grimaced. _Of course she noticed_. "Despite the kiss, the night wasn't perfect."

"Why?"

"I freaked and acted like a bitch to Edward." I sighed, looking at the ground.

Alice looked confused. "What went wrong?"

"He didn't know how we would work, and he was worried about me. I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to think about it so I said some really shitty things. I accused him of playing me. I was acting so stupid." I muttered, shaking my head.

Alice looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Hey, don't stress yourself over it. Let's get to school and see what happens." She advised. "We'll talk to Rose about it and come up with a plan. It'll be okay."

I nodded tentatively. _I hoped to god so._

~.x.~

When we got to school, Rose listened attentively as I spoke, and cheered when I told her that Edward and I kissed.

"Talk to him, Bella." She advised. "It's clear that he's totally crazy for you."

"You think?" I asked, unsure.

Rose nodded her head. "I'm absolutely sure." She assured me. "I spent the weekend there, Bella. Edward was torn up, and I knew it wasn't because Emmett beat him twice at _Mortal Kombat_."

~.x.~

The rest of the morning passed by in a blur. Lunch came around and I was impatient to see Edward again.

When the bell rang at the end of lunch, I was already on my feet and saying a hasty goodbye to Alice and Rosalie.

I was the first to reach Edward's class. He looked up from writing on the board to look at me briefly, before turning back around to write more notes.

I slowly approached him. "Hey."

He didn't respond.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for-"

"Afterschool." He said, interrupting me. It's not a question; it's an order.

I stayed standing there, looking at the back of his head in shock. _Way to be abrupt_, I thought.

Before I could reply, students walked into the classroom, distracting me. I made my way to my lab table and sat down on the stool.

Edward started the lesson shortly, joking around and doing what he normally did. How he managed to make Biology interesting, I'll never learn.

I noticed that he didn't look at me at all during class, as if I didn't exist. When I raised my hand to answer a question, he didn't look at me but joked instead that other people deserved a chance to answer questions too.

By the end of class, I was ready to both cry and punch something. What was his deal?

I waited until everyone was gone before speaking to him.

"I tried to say that I'm sorry, so why are you treating me like this?" I hissed at him, fighting back angry tears. I was even angrier for feeling like crying.

He took one look at my face and knew that I was on the verge of breaking down. Guilt overcame him. He looked at me with sad, remorseful eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what to do, what to _say_. Please, just come afterschool. We can talk then." He said softly.

"Fine." I replied, turning away from him.

I gathered my things to leave his class and took a furtive glance back at him. His back was turned, and he was running his hands over his face and raking them through his hair in agitation.

I sighed softly. My Edward was so conflicted.

~.x.~

Alice and Rosalie noticed my troubled mood in Gym class, but didn't question it. They already knew the reason: Edward.

"I'm going to talk to him afterschool." I told them. "I… I don't know what's going to happen guys, but I'm expecting the worst. Do you think you can stay and wait for me?" I asked them, hoping they'd say yes.

Alice wrapped one of her little arms around my shoulders and squeezed me in a hug. "Absolutely." She replied, as Rose agreed as well.

"Thanks. You guys are the best." I said, smiling softly. I took a deep breath, feeling a new sense of strength.

When the bell rang I mustered up all of the courage that I could, and walked to Edward's class.

I entered, and he closed the door behind me. I waited for him as he shut the blinds on the door.

He turned back around.

I took a deep, shaky breath. "Tell me what's wrong, Edward."

**EDWARD POV**

I looked into her anxious eyes, so frustrated with myself.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled to myself. "So many things, Bella. I'm you're teacher, you're my student; this is _illegal_, against the law! This can ruin my life and _yours_, I can go to jail…" I trailed off, breathless.

"This is wrong on too many levels. Don't you see that?" I asked her, raking a hand through my hair.

"I do, Edward." She murmured. "But I don't care."

I sighed. She understood what I was saying, but she refused to listen, to even think carefully about my words. "Bella, what happened at the gala was a _mistake_."

She looked at me sadly. "Are you saying that because you're scared, or because you mean it?"

I couldn't answer her.

"I couldn't sleep all weekend, Edward, thinking about what happened at the gala." She continued, looking into my eyes. "That's when I finally realized something. I want to be with you, despite all of the '_circumstances_'. I yelled at you because I was _scared_, scared that we weren't going to work. And I know that we might not. But I'm accepting it, and I'm going to try to make us work because when I'm with you it feels _right_. I feel like I know where I belong."

"Don't you feel the same way?" She whispered.

"I do." I moaned angrily. "I do." I paused. "But that's what makes this so much more terrible. How can this feel right? It's not supposed to feel right, Bella." I was talking more to myself than I was to Bella.

"We can't just ignore what we have." She told me fiercely.

I wanted to kiss her so badly. "But I'm _trying_. I'm trying to let you go." I whispered, agonized.

"Don't. Please don't. Stop trying to push me away. I don't want to be without you. I don't think I _can_ be without you." Bella murmured back, pleading with me with her sad, beautiful eyes.

"I'm just so goddamn confused." I responded, closing my eyes briefly.

"You don't have to be, Edward. You know I care about you, and I know you care about me. I may be your student, but I also mean so much more to you than that."

She was right.

"I know." I replied. "You mean more to me than you'll ever know, Bella." I murmured.

"I feel the same way about you, Edward. I just don't think you understand that." She said, shaking her head softly.

"We can make this work. I know we can." She said strongly, _confidently_, as she made her way to me. I had never seen anyone more convinced about anything.

But I wasn't sure what to believe.

On the one hand, I was scared that this couldn't work, that it might end badly for the both of us. On the other, I knew that it could work if we tried. And above all else, I was sure that I was in love with the beautiful girl standing in front of me.

"Alright." I sighed. "I'm willing to try." I finally replied, looking into those beautiful big brown eyes.

She sighed happily, as if a weight had been lifted off of her.

"I was worried that you were going to say no." She admitted, her eyes scared.

I took her into my arms. "You shouldn't have been. I could never say no to you."

"Never?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me in contest.

"Well not _never_." I replied, grinning sheepishly.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked her.

"You just did, but you can ask another if you'd like." She answered, making me chuckle.

"Why did you look scared when you told me that you were worried that I was going to say no?" It bothered me; I never wanted her to feel afraid of myself, or anyone else for that matter.

"I'm not afraid of you; I have no reason to be." She said, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"This is hard for me to admit. It's like letting you know that you have power over me." She admitted.

"Even _if_ I had power over you, Bella, I would never abuse it." I assured her.

"You _do_ have power over me, Edward." She replied, exasperated. "I was scared because I realized that if you said no, it would break my heart."

This silenced me.

She stared into my eyes, looking helpless. "It's scary, accepting that a person has _that_ much power over you."

"I don't, Bella. And I'd never break your heart." I promised her.

She smiled sadly. "You do. You couldn't help it if you _tried_, Edward."

Her words bothered me.

"Listen," She said before I could protest. "It's okay. _We're_ okay. My heart is not broken, especially because you said you'll try to be with me."

"Because I want to, Bella." I pulled her closer. "There's nothing I could do to prevent myself from caring about you. I was being held back by the circumstances we're under, but I don't want to hold back anymore."

"So kiss me, _Mr. Cullen_." She murmured.

I smiled and pressed my lips to hers tenderly, wanting to let her know how genuine my love was for her.

She leaned in for more, deepening the kiss and moving her lips against mine more roughly. "I don't know if you noticed, but I think I might be falling in love with you." She whispered against my lips, opening her eyes to look into mine. I kissed her again, softly yet surely.

"And I, with you."

* * *

**A/N: AW! Aren't those two just perfect together? I'm jealous.**

**Keep those reviews comin'! I hate setting review goals, but I really want to reach 90 reviews before updating chapter 10.**

**By the way, thank you so much to everyone for the reviews on the last chapter! You guys keep me inspired. :)**

**With love,**

_x-Bings._

**PS. Again, links to the outfits in this chapter can be found on my profile page.**

**PPS. It's the time of year again for... The Teen Choice Awards! Be sure to visit the site and vote everything Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn part 2! Let's show them who the best fandom is! :) (FYI: you _do_ have to make an account to vote, but it only takes a minute!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Surprised to see a new chapter so quickly? ;) Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer_****: I own nothing.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Ever since Edward I and came to terms with our relationship, life became a lot better. School has improved, Alice and Jasper have gotten closer, and I'm just altogether so much happier.

And not that I didn't love having Alice over all of the time, but I was glad when she officially "moved out". I mean, she initially said she was staying for only one week, but one week became a month, and I began to feel a little suffocated. And now, the fact that I didn't need a mentor anymore made me feel a sense of accomplishment.

I heard a car stop outside of my house and smiled. Have I mentioned that Edward visits me in the mornings before school?

I dashed down the stairs and opened the door before he had a chance to knock. He looked at me, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. "Good morning to you too." He said, grinning.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him as passionately as I could. "I've missed you." I murmured as we rested our foreheads against each other.

"I've missed _you_." He echoed, kissing the tip of my nose.

"What's on the menu today?" He asked as I led him inside.

I showed him the kitchen table where I'd set up a lovely breakfast. I watched as he happily observed everything; the scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles, and stacks of pancakes, the bowl of fresh cut fruits and our glasses of orange juice. Everything made especially for him.

"_Now_ I know why I keep you around." Edward said, teasing me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well your expendable." I teased back.

He playfully pinned me against a wall in the kitchen and leaned in close enough to kiss me. His soft lips brushed against mine.

I closed my eyes expectantly. My breathing became laboured and my heart was beating fast.

_The things he did to me. _

"Edward." I murmured, opening my eyes when he didn't kiss me. The anticipation was killing me. "Kiss me."

He smirked. "I don't know..." He replied, his response a whisper on my lips.

I struggled to lean forward and kiss him but the grasp he had on me was firm, though not firm enough to hurt me.

"I take it back, silly. You're irreplaceable. Now kiss me." I told him, licking my lips.

He kissed the spot beside my mouth.

"Pretty please?" I asked, smiling softly.

Edward grinned and pressed his lips to mine briefly, before letting me go and sitting down to eat breakfast.

I took a deep breath to steady my racing heart, and decided to join him. I guessed that was all that I was getting from him for now.

"I want to take you out this weekend." Edward said, wiping his mouth with a napkin after he finished his second plate.

"Out?" I asked him worriedly. "But if people see us-"

"We'll go to Seattle. I want to spend Valentine's Day with you." He replied, grinning.

I felt a smile light up my face. "Then of course. Is your new place finished yet?" I asked, picking up the empty dishes and putting them in the sink. I started washing them and Edward came up and hugged me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yes. But the boxes have yet to be unpacked. Why?" He questioned, kissing my cheek.

I willed my heart to calm down before replying. "I was wondering if I could stay the night." I could feel Edward stiffen anxiously. "I could tell Charlie that I'm sleeping over at Alice's." I reasoned with him.

"I don't know, Bella." Edward said, hesitant.

"What if I promise no funny business coming from me?" I asked him, pouting.

He hugged me tight. "The problem is, I can't guarantee no funny business coming from myself." He murmured, kissing the sensitive spot under my ear.

I accidentally dropped the dish I was washing. Blushing brightly, I picked it up again. "You know _I_ wouldn't mind." I responded.

Edward sighed, but I could tell that he wasn't upset. "Patience, love. I don't think we're ready for it just yet, but one day." He promised, and I could sense the smile on his face.

"Okay." I conceded. All I could think was, _he called me _love_!_

"After graduation." He said.

"What?"

"We can try 'getting intimate' after graduation." He told me.

I nodded and turned my head to kiss his temple.

After a few more seconds, Edward straightened up and let go of me. I missed his warmth instantaneously.

"I'm going to head to the school. I'll see you this afternoon?" He asked it as if it was a question, but we already knew that we'd be seeing each other.

I nodded and laid the dishes out to dry. He walked to the door and I handed him his workbag. "Have a wonderful day at work." I told him, smiling.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ah, it'll be tedious and bland. At least, up until I get to see you." He replied.

We kissed for a few seconds before I let him go. This felt like a scene out of a movie, like I was his loving wife bidding him a good day. It was incredible how we fell into harmony so easily.

I watched sadly as he got into his car and winked at me before driving away. This afternoon couldn't come fast enough.

~.x.~

"I haven't seen you this happy since _ever_." Alice told me, looking pleased.

I grinned at her. "I've haven't felt this happy since _ever_." I replied.

Rose had the same smile on her face as the one on Alice's. "I'm so happy for you, Bella. And you as well, Alice. You and Jasper seem to be really serious, huh?" She nudged Alice and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Alice giggled. "We were made for each other." She replied, biting her lip.

I paused and thought about what we must look like to outsiders, to those who weren't in our little confusing world. We probably looked like the three happiest girls alive.

I couldn't believe I used to scoff at people who looked the way that we do.

"Looks like someone's pensive." Alice remarked. "What are you thinking about?"

I shrugged. "About how lucky we are. I never imagined…" I trailed off. There were so many ways in which I could have concluded that sentence.

"That all of this would happen to us?" Alice finished, grinning softly.

I nodded. I moved to Forks with the expectation that I'd have to drag myself out of bed every day, and the only day I'd look forward to was the one when I left the dreary town, never to return again. Now I didn't know if I _could_ leave.

"Well, now that it's happened, we have to make the most of it." Rose said, ever the optimist.

I smiled at my best friends. "And it never would have happened without you two." I said gratefully.

"Aw, Bella. Don't make me cry, I don't want to ruin my makeup." Alice teased, pretending to dab at her eyes. Rose and I laughed at Alice's silliness.

"Speaking of makeup, you can do mine this weekend, if you're up for the challenge." I told her. "Edward wants to take me out for Valentine's Day." I told them, blushing. Our first _real_ date. I would have been lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

"Up for the challenge? Bella, I was born for this!" She replied, making me laugh.

Before we could say another word, Emmett came over.

"Babe," He said, sitting beside Rosalie.

"I think Edward is seeing someone." He continued. I tried my hardest not to blush.

"Really?" She asked, pretending to be curious (and doing a damn good job).

Emmett nodded. "Yeah. He's different. Even our mom noticed."

I wondered where this was going.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"It's just, he usually tells me everything. It's strange. He's supposed to be..." Emmett thought to himself for a second. "Sorry. I guess it's not my business." Emmett's grin came back onto his face. He whispered something in Rosalie's ear, and as tradition, she smiled at us and excused herself.

"Janitor's closet." Alice and I said at the same time before breaking out in laughter.

"Oh man." I said, as I wiped tears of laughter from my eyes. "That'll never get old."

Alice agreed wholeheartedly.

"So was that weird or what?" She asked.

"It was." I acknowledged. "I wonder what he was going to say."

"Me too."

"Anyways, how are things in Edward land?" She asked, changing the subject before my mind could wrap around it completely.

"Magical." I replied, smiling. "We have breakfast together every morning, once Charlie's gone, of course." I sighed happily. "It feels nice to get to see him outside of school."

"You're lucky." Alice replied, an unhappy pout on her face. "I wish I saw Jazz every day like that. But we're making it work. I know we only met a short while ago, but I feel like there's nobody else for me but him." She confessed.

I nodded understandingly. And I _did_ understand that feeling. It was the one that I got whenever I was with Edward. "I know. But come graduation, you'll get to see him all you want."

"But graduation is five months away!" She whined. "I wonder what can happen in five months. I mean a lot has happened in _one_."

I agreed, because she had a good point. Look how far Edward and I had gotten. I felt like I had been a whole different person back then. There was a tremendous difference between who I was one month ago and who I am now. I wouldn't go back for anything in the world.

"So have you decided what you're wearing on your date with Edward?" Alice asked.

"Hm, I haven't thought of that yet. All I know is that I'm going to wear the bracelet Edward gave me."

"Ooh. Who knows, maybe by the end of the night it'll be the only thing your wearing." Alice joked, winking at me.

I laughed with her, but couldn't suppress the disappointment that arose in me.

_I wish._

~.x.~

_CODON._

Edward wrote it on the board in big letters. "Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Me being me, I accidentally read it as condom.

I choked. "Condom?" I asked out loud. I covered my mouth as soon as I said it. _Too loud._ Everyone in the class snickered.

"Codon, Bella. There is no 'm' and the 'n' is at the end of the word." Edward said, shaking his head. His eyes teased me, saying; _get your mind out of the gutter._

I ducked my head in embarrassment, my face flaming. I could tell that he was grinning at my mortification.

"Does anyone have the answer for me?" He asked again, looking around the class. People looked down as to avoid his eyes, stared at him blankly, or just stared at him intensely, hoping to get some eye contact.

I lifted my head and raised my hand tentatively. Edward nodded and smiled; giving me butterflies because it was the special smile he has reserved just for me.

"A _codon," _I emphasized the word. "Is a set of three adjacent nucleotides in DNA or mRNA that code for amino acid placement on polypeptides." I recited, sounding like a goddamn textbook.

Edward grinned at me. "Exactly." He replied, looking at the class pointedly. The pens of those paying attention began scratching severely on lined paper in attempt to write down what I had just said.

"Nerd." Jessica said, trying to cover it up with a cough. _How inconspicuous, _I thought sarcastically.

"Jessica. Please hand in a 500-word-minimum essay on why it is not nice to call other students rude names or to bully them. By the end of class, or I'll have to write you up." He instructed her sternly. "You can get missed notes of this lesson from Ms. Mallory."

I frowned a little. Although I was proud he had tried to defend me, I was offended he would think that I couldn't fend for myself. He had seen me tell her off countless times.

"Slut." I pretend coughed in retaliation to Jessica.

"_Bella_." Edward groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He sighed. "Ignore my previous words. Jessica, you do not have to write that essay. Instead, both you and Bella will now be staying after school to serve a detention. It'll be a time of reflection for the both of you, and maybe you can solve some differences."

"I doubt it." I muttered.

Edward gave me a pointed look and I held my hands up in surrender. "Sorry." I said as innocuously as I could.

"Can we please get back to the lesson?" Edward asked, redirecting the class' attention to the work.

~.x.~

"Hey babe." I said, leaning over and placing a kiss on Edward's lips.

He grinned and shook his head. "Not at school, love."

Despite it being detention time, Edward had let Jessica go to the washroom, allowing for him and I to spend a short amount of time together, _alone_.

I backed away from him a little; getting us caught after school was the last thing I wanted.

"I wasn't too harsh today, was I?" He asked, looking uncertain.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "No. Detention with you is a _blessing_ in her eyes. However, since _I'm_ here, she has no chance of making a move on you, the stupid slut." I replied.

Edward chuckled. "Language, Bella."

"Sorry." I apologized, smiling innocently.

"I just don't understand why she hates _you_ so much." He said. "I mean to be jealous of you is one thing, but this seems more personal."

I smiled at his naivety. "It's because I'm your favourite student."

"And?" He asked, confused.

"She likes you." I giggled. "She's jealous because you give me more attention."

He looked bewildered. "Seriously?"

"You can't possibly think that I'm the only girl in the whole school who's noticed how… _irresistible_ you are." I told him, surprised.

"But…"

"Being a teacher doesn't stop us girls from finding you attractive." I informed him.

"Oh my." He simply replied, running a hand through his hair. The worried look on his face made me laugh. I was glad he didn't look too excited at that fact.

"Don't think about it too much, Edward. We're just lucky that Jessica's the only girl trying to give me a hard time."

He looked anxious. "Should I stop paying attention to you in class? Would that make things easier?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I like having your attention." Hearing Jessica's heels tapping against the floor, I went back to my desk. "I don't think that anything will change the fact that she just doesn't like me."

"Well _I_ like you." He responded, his lovely trademark grin back on his face.

At that point, Jessica walked in. She scoffed. "Pshh, like you and who else?" She batted her eyelashes. "Yeah, no one."

I bit my lip to prevent myself from retaliating; Edward's eyes warned me not to say a word.

"Time to solve some differences, girls. Do you have anything to say, Jessica?" Edward asked calmly.

"No." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Actually," She glared at me. "I'd like to point out that Bella is a brown-nosing snob, who sucks up to every goddamn teacher. She like, thinks she's better than everyone else."

Edward cocked his head questioningly. "Is there a reason why you enjoy picking on Bella? From what I've seen, she's never initiated any fights with you."

Jessica's face reddened slightly. "I think your question should be, why does Bella enjoy annoying the hell out of me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't annoy you if I don't do anything to you, Jessica. You're the one who continuously insults me- for no reason whatsoever, might I add."

Jessica flipped her hair over her shoulder and disregarded me as if I hadn't spoken.

"Just answer my question, Jessica. From what I know, Bella has done nothing to make you act this way." Edward said, looking at her inquiringly.

By the way she shifted in her seat, I could tell she was uncomfortable. He was putting her on the spot. I knew what she was thinking: how could she turn this around and pin it on me, without admitting her feelings for him and jealousy of me?

"Like I said, Bella is a brown-nosing, know-it-all loser who is _clearly_ crushing on you." She almost yelled, sending me self-righteous glare.

I blushed. _Of course_ she noticed how wrapped up I was in him.

"See, her blush totally confirms it." Jessica told him smugly.

Edward looked at her slightly incredulously. "First of all, that is very incorrect. Bella is an amazing student. She does not brown-nose, us teachers simply appreciate her intellect, hard work and ethic. Second of all-"

"I am _not_ crushing on Edward." I said, interrupted him. _I'm in love with him_.

"Jessica, I am in a relationship with a very beautiful, mature, intelligent woman, and Bella knows and respects that." Edward finished, looking at Jessica carefully as if to see whether or not she understood what he was saying.

Jessica turned red with indignation. "What-_ever_. It's clear that _darling_ _little_ _Bella_ has cast her 'charm' on you as well." She said disgustedly. "This detention was so _bull_! If you have nothing else to say, I'm leaving." Without waiting for a response, a very bitter Jessica grabbed her things and stormed out of the school building.

Edward and I stood there in silence for a few seconds. I wondered if he also thought Jessica should visit a therapist for her serious obsessiveness and anger-management problems.

I glanced up at Edward's face and laughed; he looked incredibly bewildered. "Women." I said, shaking my head. He smiled.

"I wonder what she meant when she said you casted your charm on me _'as well'_." Edward said, grinning.

"Can we just pretend that never happened?" I asked him. He nodded, looking relieved at the invitation to.

I closed the door and shutters and weaved myself into his strong arms. "Are you really in a relationship with a very beautiful, mature, intelligent woman?" I inquired, peering up at him coyly.

He looked down at me, green eyes sparkling. "I really am."

I smiled, blushing.

"So you _don't_ have a crush on me, huh?" Edward inquired teasingly.

"I may _like_ you just a tidbit." I replied, smiling impishly.

"Well I hope I've established that I like you _a lot_." He murmured, nuzzling his nose in my hair and inhaling softly.

Tingles went down my spine and butterflies danced in my stomach. I trembled in his arms.

He lowered his head and kissed softly down my jawline. "In fact, don't think I'll ever stop liking you." He murmured against my neck.

I met his lips with mine and relaxed into the warmth of his body. "Well that's good, because I was thinking the same thing." I whispered in return.

Edward looked deeply into my eyes, his own ones full of warmth, love and something else…

Something very much like promise.

Something very much like _forever_.

* * *

**A/N: 90 REVIEWS! You more than just **_**met**_**, you **_**EXCEEDED**_** my expectations! Thank you so much for giving me the motivation to continue writing. This is actually the furthest I've ever gotten with a story on fanfiction!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was more of a filler than anything else, but I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless. :)**

**Love you guys!,**

_x- Bings._

**PS. Here's a little bonus: the first 5 users **_**with accounts**_** to review this chapter will receive a sneak preview (in the next few days) for the next chapter in a PM!**


End file.
